Fallen
by Blind Dark Faith
Summary: He just moved into a new town, thinking eveything is just like all the others, until he met someone new. A boy that would make him see the truth to everything... shounen-ai! Takouji, slight Junichi
1. Scared

Fallen

Chapter One: Scared

By: Blind Dark Faith

_"…He noticed how shy the boy was, and how scared he was around them…"_

~

 Slowly he opened his eyes, and he found himself in a different place. The skies were in a mix of darkness and faint red and pink strands were embedded. Grayish black clouds were encircling around in a certain area. Fires were rising up to the dark skies, burning down the crumbling city. His eyes widened as he saw something floating up at that certain area, where a light shot down from the heavens. The clouds encircled around, and the fires were surrounding it, protecting it from any danger arising. A flash came to him, when he saw wings sprout up forward. He blinked his eyes and found himself somewhere else. Feeling insecure, he saw a boy, standing there within the blinding light. As he stepped forward, the white background changed to a dark and rainy scene. He froze and admired the beautiful scenery. The boy… he couldn't see him. He was facing his back on him. Suddenly, a pair of wings appeared, and a gust of wind breezed by. He was amazed at it. It was big, bigger than the boy. And it was pure white. The feathers glistened with silver. He reached out, but the boy soon became a blur…

~

 He shot up from his bed, gasping for air. He placed a hand on his eyes, welcoming the darkness. After his heartbeat calmed, he removed his hands and looked around. It was a bit dark outside, but there was a tiny sign of sunrays peeking through his window blinds. He glanced at his clock, and saw that it was five in the morning. He sighed and plopped back on his bed. He closed his eyes and draped his arm over his eyes. 'Why? Why is it I've been having these strange dreams? What's it telling me, if that's what it's doing?' He sighed and got up from his bed. He walked out of his room towards the bathroom to take a long shower, and to think things through.

 His name is Kouji Minamoto, and he his 14 years old. He's quite a secluded boy, that keeps everything to him self. He bottles everything inside, not letting anyone come near him, not even his parents, maybe his stepmother, but never his father. He hated him. He couldn't seem to have a moment and talk to him. When he wasn't married yet, they never see eye-to-eye. His father would always go off to work, and he's never around. They constantly move from one city to the other, because of his 'stupid' job. Never in his lifetime would he be able to befriend anyone, with his constant moving. He never had time for befriending anyone. So he would just ignore everybody.

 He turned off the shower and stepped out of the bathroom, toweled. He opened his drawer to find his new uniform for the new school he was attending to. It had black pants and blazer, and a white button-up collard shirt inside. He put it on, and looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned and fixed his long raven hair when it was dry. He then headed downstairs. It was still early, so no one was a wake yet. His step-mom said she'd take him to school on his first day. But Kouji thought it better not to disturb her. He knew fully well how hard she was trying to be a good mother for Kouji, even thought his real one died, as what his father says. She also knows she'll never take the place of his real mom, but she wants to be part of Kouji's life. He still hasn't fully accepted her, but he tries his best to return her kindness.

 Kouji gather his things he would need. He ignored the need for breakfast, and walked out of his apartment. He securely locked the door and headed to walk out of the building. He walked down the empty streets, heading to his new school. He knew where it was, after driving by it many times. He looked up at the tall building. 'This is bigger than my last school I went to.' He thought. There were already a few students walking around out side in the area. The school had a tight security, as he heard. The large land was encircled with high walls. And the entrance was gated, so no one will come out, and late ones won't come in. 'this is a strict school… great; my father thinks that I'm not a good student. Typical. He's just wasting money for some top school.' He grunted. He walked through the gates and decided to do a bit of exploring himself. 'Don't want some stupid tour guide.' He frowned.

 The bell was about to ring, and Kouji only saw half of the school. He mostly liked the fields and courtyard, where there are lots of trees, and many tables implanted all over, like it's a picnic place, but much prettier with some paved walking trails and loads of shady trees. He quickly made his way to the office, to get his schedule, dodging every person in his way in the halls. But, he stopped in his tracks when someone suddenly called from behind. "Hey! Kouichi!" Kouji narrowed his eyes and was about to turn around to see whom this guy was, and what did he call him? But the guy's heavy arm draped around his shoulders. "I thought we were going to meet…" But the guy didn't continue. Kouji tensed up by the touch, and on instincts, he pushed him off. Kouji seemed smaller than the guy, but his strength pushed the boy up to the lockers. Kouji sneered at the surprised boy and walked away. 'What's his problem!?' His mind yelled. He could feel the eyes of many students staring at him in shock.

~

 He entered the classroom, and instantly got peeved at all the staring eyes. He coldly glared at all of them, and he could have sworn that they all recoiled. The teacher smiled and waved at him. Kouji rolled his eyes and gave up his slip signifying that he belonged to this class. "Ah! It's our new student, um… Minamoto Kouji." She chirped happily. She blinked her eyes at him, and then gave a curious look. "Do you have a… brother?" She looked somewhere in the back of the class, then back at him. Kouji glared. "No." He replied lowly. The teacher blinked and then shrugged. "Well anyways…" She smiled widely again. "I'm Ms. Mihama. You'll be sitting…" She took out a seating chart. " Over there in the back, but not the corner one, the one next to it." Kouji just shrugged and walked over to his seat.

 There was a tiny gasp, and his eyes trailed over to this blonde girl, across him. She smiled widely and leaned over from her seat, ignoring the lecture. "Hey! I'm Izumi." She whispered. She blinked her eyes then narrowed it. She turned over to the boy behind her. "Hey! Kouichi! He looks just like you!" she mused. The boy beside Kouji peered at the boy beside him. They both stared at each other for a few moments. 'No way… it's like I'm looking at my own reflection, but… with shorter hair.'

 The other boy was about to open his mouth, but everyone's attention was on the latecomer of the class. 'Must be the boy who's suppose to sit beside me.' He glanced at the empty seat on his left, beside the window. The teacher put down her chalk and sighed. The boy looked small, as his shoulders were slouched. He tried so hard to avoid the gazes of the snickering students. Kouji noticed that the blonde girl, Izumi, seemed furious, and his look alike, Kouichi, was frowning. Then he glanced back at the brunette in front. Something about him made him feel different. 'Like I've seen him somewhere… but where?' He wondered.

 "Mr. Kanbara, that's the third time this week. You're always late for class." Some students giggled. It started to annoy Kouji that these students wouldn't stop. The teacher looked at the slip. She sighed again. "I know you're sick, but maybe you should stay in and rest. Okay Mr. Kanbara?" The boy nodded numbly. "Ok, now go and sit down now."

 Kouji couldn't seem to take his eyes off this boy. He blinked his eyes, thinking he saw something glimmering behind him. He shook his head, and that glimmer was gone. The boy was walking at the side. He looked frightened, and was rubbing his shoulder up to the glass window. The students were giving him the same look as he always walked by, but he did his best to not notice. Then, all of a sudden, a leg popped out of nowhere, and tripped the poor boy. He fell hard on the floor. The teacher gasped, and the students went laughing. Instantly, Izumi stood up from her seat and ran over to the boy. Kouichi was also standing. Kouji felt angered at the laughing students. 'What's so funny? … That's really low.' He growled in his mind.

 Izumi went up to the boy and bent down in front of him. "Takuya, are you ok?" She asked kindly. The teacher was at the opposite side from Izumi, and she was kneeling too. Izumi was reaching her hand to help, but the boy recoiled, and quickly stood up. "No! Don't touch me!" He instantly yelled out. The class became quiet, and this boy, Takuya was in the verge of tears. Izumi started to calm the boy down. "Shh… It's ok Takuya. Everything would be fine." She started to advance on him, so did the teacher.

 Ms. Mihama then glared daggers at the class. "Do you think this is funny? You've been giving this poor boy," Takuya winced, as Kouji noticed, "a hard time this year. You know what… all but Ms. Orimoto, Mr. Kimura, and our new student are to stay here during the whole lunch period. And I don't want to hear any word of it." She yelled out loud. Most of the students became afraid, and Kouji just smirked a bit. She let out a loud deep breath and then looked at Takuya with concern eyes. "Mr. Kanbara. You'll be all right. So, you can take your seat now. Ok?" The brunette shakily nodded his head. Izumi offered a hand to help him, but he didn't take it. Kouichi and Izumi sat down, and so did Takuya. He put his head down on the desk, and covered it with his arms. Kouji felt sympathy for this boy. 'I wonder… why does it seem his life is so… miserable.' He frowned.

~

 "Hey, Kouji! Wait up!" a boy called. The raven-haired boy turned on his name, and saw his double. They stared at one another a bit stunned. Kouji still couldn't believe on what he's seeing. Kouichi blinked his eyes and looked down. "Um… Izumi and I thought that maybe you'd like to hang out with us? You're new and all, and we'd like you to join us for break." He said a bit shyly. Kouji stood there in silence, and then he nodded numbly. Usually he'd ignore people's offers, but something made him say yes to this guy.

 They walked through the paths and stopped in a table, where Izumi and that guy Kouji pushed. The big guy stiffened and looked a bit frightened when he saw him. Kouji mentally smirked. Izumi jumped off from the table and smiled widely. "Cool! You got him to hang out with us, before those 'losers' took him." She sneered at the so-called Losers.

 Kouichi nodded. He then walked up to the big guy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Junpei, this is Kouji Minamoto. He's new in this school and is at the same class as we are." He introduced him.

 "Yeah well… I met him, but wasn't properly introduced." He rubbed his head. "I thought he was you… Ha. Ha. Ha." He laughed ridiculously.

 Kouji bowed his head down. "Sorry…" He said lowly.

 Junpei waved a hand. "Nah. It's ok." Kouichi sat beside Junpei. Kouji looked at the two and wondered. 'Are these two sort of…? Is that why he almost glomped me?' He shivered a bit.

 He shook his head and saw the blonde girl was talking about something. "So, Kouji, tell me… you've never met Kouichi at all in your entire life? I mean, look at you two!" Kouji shook his head no. 'Why does it seem like she's obsessed in finding out weather Kouichi and me are related? But I am curious… why does he look like me?' He thought. Izumi tilted her head and blinked at the both of them. "Ok then, when's your birthday?" She questioned.

 "June 16." ((A/n: Sorry… don't know their real birthday, but I'm making it so they're Gemini. Heh. Heh.)) Kouji answered simply. He saw the wide-eyed expressions on their faces.

 "That's… the same as Kouichi's." Junpei said.

 Kouji crossed his arms. "So? I was told that my mother died when I was still young. I was never told that I had a brother." He said lowly.

 "Kouichi's mother separated with his father." Izumi said. She turned her head to the boy. "I do believe you weren't told that you had a brother?" Kouichi nodded.

 The boy sighed. "Look… this doesn't mean anything." Kouichi said. They were silent for a while. Then a group of people walked by their table.

  "…And the teacher got all work up about it. And now we have to stay for lunch in the class room."

 "That sucks… Why do we even keep the retard in this school? He's such a baby."

 "I know… and he looks like a scared chicken. His expression is priceless." They both laughed and walked past them.

 Izumi growled. She ran up to the path and faced where the two had left. "OH YEAH!!! I'LL SHOW YOU CHICKEN!!!!!!!!" She was about o charge after them, but Junpei and Kouichi quickly got a hold of the ranging girl. "Put me down! That's not fair!" She started to cry.

 "Yeah we know… but you can't hurt them." Kouichi said softly.

 Junpei glared. "They are lower than dirt. I'd like to get my hand at everyone of them…"

 Kouji watched them with a blank expression. 'They must be talking about that boy… Takuya?' He didn't even know that he was clenching his hands into a tight fist. The two boys sat the girl down, and Izumi became calm. "Why?" Kouji suddenly asked. He said it softly, but they still heard.

 Kouichi looked up at him. "Takuya?" Kouji nodded lightly. The boy sighed. "The students his grade… just don't like him for no apparent reason. We've known him ever since kindergarten, and no one became his friend. He was always shy and… afraid of something. People think the way he acts is like a handicap person. But we think… it's because of his life." Kouji gave him a questioning look.

 "All the time we try to befriend him, but he pushes people away. From what I know … is that his father died when he was four years old. If that wasn't enough, his younger brother, Shinya, got sick and passed away when he was seven. It's really sad… then when he was ten, his mother remarried." Izumi told him. "The only way we've become close to him is when we do projects together, that all." Kouji frowned. 'I think I can relate…'

~

 It was lunch, and there was yet another incident during their science period. They moved to another classroom for science. Kouji was paired up with Kouichi, and Izumi sat beside Takuya. They sat in front of each other. Kouji noticed how shy the boy was, and how scared he was with them. Izumi always tried to talk to him, so did Kouichi, in a kind and friendly manner. But he would only say no more than five words. Kouji somehow, became interested with this boy. Anyways, during their science period, something weird went on. They were learning how to warm up stuff and junk. The fires were on, and students got to move around when the teacher was gone for a while. Kouji noticed his table got tensed. His eyes wondered around, as he saw some students encircling the table.

~

Flashback

 Izumi saw this and glared instantly at everyone. "What do you want!?" She growled. Takuya bowed his head and started to shake in fear. The students smirked and snickered. Kouichi also looked defensive about it. "You guys are in enough trouble as it is. So, leave him alone!" Kouichi yelled at them. All Kouji did was watch the whole scene, like he wasn't even there. But he didn't notice his clenched fists.

 "You know what… why is he even in our class? He should be were the other stupid, freaky people are." One mused.

 "Yeah!" A cheerleader backed the boy up. "I mean look at him, he acts retarded like them." The rest also agreed, nodding their heads and murmuring their reply. Takuya paled, if he can even get whiter.

 Izumi stood up from her chair, making it fall to the ground. Her teeth clenched, and she was trying hard not to lash out on them. Kouichi stood up, and carefully, not like Izumi. Kouji found out that Izumi was part of the cheerleading squad, and one of the best. She also was participating in the girl's tennis team. Kouichi was a basketball player, and a top ten student, along with Izumi. So no one really hated them, even though they prefer to be sided with the 'loner' of the school. "SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Izumi. The sudden burst scared the poor boy and every one. Then the flames on the every burner flared up, making the entire class scream in fear. They all started to run out, all except Takuya.

 Kouji was about to follow Kouichi, but then he turned around. He saw Takuya, with his arms covering his face, and he was crying with his head on the table. He frowned sadly. The fires were still high, almost reaching to the ceiling, and Kouji saw the hot air making the room look like a sauna.

End flashback

~

 Kouji was walking around the school building, doing more exploring. Kouichi insisted that he'd show him around, but Kouji wanted to go alone. He soon found himself climbing stairs, curious as to where in ended. He found out that it lead to the school building rooftop. He opened the door, and was blinded by the sunlight. He soon got adjusted and looked around. It was fenced all around the edges, and had two parts. A fence was splitting the rooftop.

 Kouji looked forward and saw the brunette facing his back on him. He froze, just standing there, watching the boy. Takuya was clutching his fingers on the wired fence. A gentle breeze played on his flowing hair, and Kouji stared in awe. Suddenly there was that glimmer on the boy's back. Kouji blinked his eyes and it disappeared. 'Should I go up to him?' He asked himself.

 He saw the boy clutch tightly on the fence and got tensed. Kouji took one step, and stilled. A part of the fence disappeared in front of the brunette. Kouji's eyes became wide in shock. As Kouji was took a step back, he stepped on something that made a sound. He looked back and saw some wrapper on the floor. He looked up and saw the brunette staring at him in fearful eyes. Kouji relaxed and stared back. Takuya shut his eyes and was about to run out of the rooftop, but Kouji quickly stopped him from going out, careful not to touch him. "Wait!"

 Takuya stopped in front of Kouji, with his head not wanting to look up. "Look… I won't hurt you." He tried his best to sound a bit caring. Kouji sighed and stood up straight. "I'm Kouji." He said softly.

 The boy was shaking uncontrollably. "W-what do you want?" He asked shyly. Slowly he raised his head, but his eyes never met Kouji's.

 "I… I don't know." He didn't really know why, but he felt he wanted to… know him? "I saw what those guys did to you…" His voice fell. Takuya shrunk back.

 "Did… Izumi or Kouichi… asked you to come here?" He sounded so small.

 Kouji shook his head. "No, I was just… walking around and I found this place. It just happened I found you here." He said, and it was the truth. "Do you often come here by your self?" He asked. He slowly moved away from the exit. Takuya watched him near the fence, but he stuck to his spot not moving.

 Takuya bent low his head. "No one comes up here." He replied simply. He glanced at the free door. But something made him frozen in his spot.

 Kouji looked around at the fence, the area where it just suddenly disappeared. 'He did something…' Kouji turned around, and saw the brunette still there, but staring up at the blue sky. His eyes held a new emotion, one that he has never seen within him. "…Takuya… is something… wrong?" He asked carefully.

 The boy blinked and looked down at him. He shook his head, and then bowed. "… I'll… go now…" He hurriedly exited through the door. Kouji raised a brow. 'Something about him makes him seem… unreal or so.' Suddenly, he heard a loud roar out of nowhere. Kouji turned around and saw nothing but the cloudless sky, and some other tall buildings in the city. He narrowed his eyes, thinking he was just hearing things. He shrugged it, and walked back inside the building.

~

 It was after school, and Kouji headed back to his own apartment. He knew when he gets home; his step-mom would get worried and ask a lot of questions on his first day. Kouji smiled a bit softly. Kouichi and Izumi invited him to hang out with them in the library to do some homework, but Kouji declined. The boy decided to walk around the city for a while and do a bit exploring. He didn't have much homework, and he could easily finish it in less than an hour. It was almost becoming four in the afternoon, and he's been around for an hour and a half.

 He was now near the river, and he decided to follow it up to the bridge, from there he would head home. He was at the foot of the bridge, and he suddenly stopped as he saw Takuya there. He was at the peek of the bridge leaning way too far. Kouji became uneasy and started to near him. He started to panic when the brunette climbed up the edge and stood up tall. Kouji then ran over. 'What the hell does he think he's doing?' His mind yelled. "Takuya!" He called out just when the boy fell forward. Kouji reached the edge, too late to catch him. He leaned over to try and reach him, grab anything before this boy dives in the water and… drowns himself. "NO!!!"

 To Be Continued…

((Ok you decide if I should continue or not. Please review, and flames are welcome… but don't bite too hard, ok? I'm a bit sensitive on those kinds of insults… But anyways this has Takouji, and Junichi pairings! Of course AU and junk. So that's it for this chapter… now you decide. ^.^))

Disclaimers: Don't own Digimon or their characters and shit. I'm freaking poor… my brother has all my money! T-T


	2. Help

Fallen

Chapter Two: Help

By: Blind Dark Faith

_"…What if he can help me…?"_

~

 He stared at the water below, seeing the exact copy as himself, but in that reflection, he saw something that no one can see. 'That new boy… Kouji… he's different. Something about him makes me feel like I can… trust him. Why? I'd want to trust Orimoto and Kimura, but I just can't…' He shook his head. "They'll all be gone… one day they'll all disappear. Just like dad and Shinya…" He sadly frowned. Lightly he sighed and looked up at the afternoon sky. He blinked and closed his eyes and opened them, to see the black sky. He frowned, seeing many shadowed figures coming out of the torn sky. He blinked his eyes, and everything was back to the normal afternoon skies. He looked over the edge, nearly falling over, but he kept himself from tipping farther. His eyes widened when he saw a shadow swimming in the river. He narrowed his eyes, and pushed himself back. 'I have to stop it before it's too late.' He climbed on the rail and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and smiled lightly as the wind blew everywhere around him. Then he felt himself lean forward to fall. "Takuya!" A voice called out. "NO!!!"

 The brunette quickly opened his eyes. He felt himself staring at the running waters below him. His eyes were wide in shock. 'Why did I stop?' Slowly he turned his head and looked over his shoulders. There peering over the edge of the bridge was Kouji. His expression was full of shock. Soon his blue eyes softened, and they stared into each other's eyes. To Takuya it seemed like forever before he could take his eyes away. Kouji's suddenly shrank in pain, and he automatically clutched his head. "Ah!" He heard the boy scream. Takuya blinked his eyes. Suddenly it came to him that he was floating over the river in air. Takuya frowned a bit. 'I can't let him see me like this.' He wanted to go back up and help him, but his mind seconded thought it, knowing what kind of position he's in. Then he let himself fall, and he fell through an opening just a few inches from the running waters. Takuya then disappeared. "Sorry…" he whispered.

~

 Flashes were just suddenly flooding his head, and he couldn't stop it. His head was banging with pain, and he clutched it tightly. 'What's going on!?' He screamed in his mind. He tightly closed his eyes, and he could see the faint pictures of visions. He let them wash his thought, as he fell to the ground.

~He watched as he saw the city rot away, and the blue sky turned black. In the middle of the city was a lone tall building, illuminating the city as it's only light. ~

_~Dark shadows surrounded him, in a position ready to attack him. He looked behind him, and there was a boy in a fighting stance. He saw it again, those giant wings outstretched to protect him. ~_

_~A beautiful lady was smiling widely at him, with tear brimming in her eyes. Beside her was Kouichi, also in the brink of tears. ~_

_~A boy was crying in his arms. He gently pushed him to look at him, but his face was blurred. Softly he wiped a tear from his cheek with his thumb. The boy smiled shakily at him. ~_

_~A light from the ground shot up to the dark sky, and a giant pair of wings stretched out. Darkness encircled up in the sky around that light, and debris of the buildings was floating up into that hole. Fires soon ignited, surrounding that ray of light, quickly it reached him, and he blocked his sight. ~_

 Kouji gasped out for breath and he quickly looked around. He found himself back on the bridge, and he remembered why he was there. Instantly, the raven-haired boy stood up, and he peered over the bridge. He wasn't there, and the smooth running of the water was all he saw. Faint images of those visions remained in his head, but he shook his head to clear it from his view. 'That never happened before… what… happened? …Takuya…'

~

 He was walking to his class with Kouichi and Izumi. For the past week, he's come in terms to learn how to befriend them. Though he was closer to Kouichi, Izumi came to be the one he'd listen to, even though he's not really paying attention to anything she says. But the girl is very understanding, and she wants them to talk to her. Junpei is very easy to talk to, that's why Kouichi is sometimes jealous of the girl. He learned from Izumi's constant yapping that Junpei use to have this huge crush on her, until they came in Junior High. Kouichi liked him ever since he can remember. Izumi is a bit still on to trying to find out if they really are related. Kouji is starting to begin to believe that he and Kouichi could be… but there was no proof, yet. "Maybe your parents lied to you?" She questioned. Kouji slammed his locker and growled lowly. Kouichi glanced at her warningly. The blonde sighed and flipped her blonde hair from her shoulder. "Fine I'll stop…" She said in defeat.

 "Morning!" They all looked up and saw the Junpei. Izumi waved, and Kouji just nodded as his greeting. Kouichi smiled widely and blushed. Then the group started to head for their class. Kouichi shyly took the boys hand, and they walked through the halls, people ignoring the couple.

 Izumi sighed blissfully. "Isn't that cute? They're so in love! They've been together for almost two years." She then giggled. "Took me forever to make them realize that they really like each other." Kouji watched the two as they started to whisper things to each other, as one giggles. Then the raven-haired boy pecked a kiss on the taller boy's cheek, and they both blushed. Suddenly a flash entered his mind, and he quickly shook it away. 'Ever since I've moved to Shibuya, I've been having these strange visions.' He then glanced out the windows of the school. 'What do they mean?' He questioned to himself. Then he remembered Takuya and those incidents. 'Maybe… I can talk to him?'

 When they entered the classroom, the boy in question was already in the class, seated in the corner. Kouji bit his lip. 'I haven't spoken to him ever since that day I saw him… floating in thin air.' He shook his head again, and looked sadly at him. 'He probably thinks that I think he's a weirdo… No I don't. It's just that… I've seen no one do such things so unnatural… It's kinda… cool… but it'll take some time to get use to.' Then he furrowed his brow. 'Those strange noises I always hear… they are somehow connected to him. Maybe I should talk to him.'

 They started to head for their seats, but were stopped as a group of girls came rushing past them. They all gather around the brunette, and Kouji saw Izumi puff her cheeks in anger. "Great… what are they going to do now?" She growled. She started stomping over to them. Kouji raised a brow and turned to see Kouichi waving bye to his boyfriend. Kouichi came up beside him. He was about to ask something, but saw what Kouji was staring at. The boy sighed at the blonde girl and calmly walked over.

 Takuya was cowering down in fear. Three fierce looking girls were dripping venom near him, and it scared him on what they might do. "Hey Freak! Today is our committee meeting at lunch. You better not get us in trouble again!"

 "Yeah! This is important to us, and if we miss it, we'll be kicked out and it will be all your fault!"

 "So don't do anything weird and creepy today!" one pointed a finger at him, and Takuya paled. The three saw the blonde coming over. They each gave him a nasty look. "You're lucky no one hurt you this time." She said lowly.

 Kouji heard the girl and widened his eyes. 'They hurt him?' Izumi came storming at them, and she barked them away. Kouichi came up beside the brunette at the other side, and snickered at the girl's actions. Izumi then knelt down beside Takuya's desk and looked up at him. "You alight?" He nodded lightly and forced a fake smile at her. Kouji frowned. The boy laid his head down on the desk, with his arms covering his face and crossed. Izumi sadly smiled and sat on her own desk. Kouji and Kouichi sat down as well. The ravened haired boy was listing to Izumi and Kouichi talk for a while, but he soon got lost in his own thoughts. He glanced over at the brunette beside him. Takuya still had his head down. Kouji felt the need to talk to him, but class was soon starting.

 "Um… Takuya?" The brunette slightly turned his head, to peer over his arm. Kouji smiled lightly, something he rarely does from time to time. "I… I haven't told anyone about that bridge incident." He whispered. Takuya's eyes became wide in remembrance. Kouji lowered his head a bit and was closer to the boy. "What happened that day… I found it amazing." His expression softened. "I don't think you're a freak…" He saw Takuya's eyes glisten, but he failed to see the brunette slightly blush at his comment.

 "Thank you." The boy replied softly. Kouji smiled. He was about to talk some more, but the class bell rang. Students came running into their seats, and the teacher came in. After things were settled, Kouji bowed his head, and glanced at the boy. Takuya was looking up at the teacher, but his head was still resting on his crossed arms. "Can we meet up at the rooftops at lunch?" he whispered. Then he turned his head towards the teacher, not waiting for the boy's reply.

~

 Kouji stood in front of the door, with his hand on the knob. He took in a deep breath, and let it out shakily. 'What if he isn't there?' He frowned and shook his head. 'What am I thinking? He's afraid of every body, and he nearly killed himself… I'm just new around here, and I never get nervous if someone rejects my friendship… I never even asked anyone to be my friend…' He growled at his thoughts. 'Damn it! I just want to ask him questions… but it would be nice if he became my friend…' He shook his head and changed his train of thoughts. 'All those visions… I know some how that they all revolve around him. And I have to know. What if he can help me?' he closed his eyes and turned the knob of the door. Slowly he pushed it, and the light from out side flooded inside the building.

 Kouji opened his eyes and froze in his place. There in front of him, was the brunette. He sat by himself on the floor, backed up against the wired fence. He had his legs folded close to him, and his arms hugged it. His head was leaning on the fence, and he had it slightly turned to look down below of the big building. Kouji couldn't help but watch this boy in tranquil. He never saw this part of the boy, except for fear, sadness, and loneliness. A gentle breeze played around the area, and Kouji brushed back a loose lock of hair form his eyes. "Takuya…" He whispered. 'He came…' He felt his chest getting lighter.

 The brunette's eyes moved to look at him, but he didn't move at all. Their eyes locked, and moments passed between them. Kouji started to have those flashes again, but they weren't as severe as last time. Kouji closed his eyes and he let them past. He knew what they were, but they were still unclear. They'd always replay over and over, but sometimes, new ones come along, adding more to his pain. He gradually opened his eyes and saw Takuya's eyes still on him. He slowly walked over to him, and he stood beside him. He looked out over the busy city of Shibuya. The sky was clear of clouds, and the nice breeze made the day seem happy and bright. Kouji entwined his fingered within the wired fence, and looked down below. There were many trees planted in the fields, so he could barely see the pathways through the lunch area. Kouji then looked down and saw the brunette had his eyes on him.

 The boy quickly looked away, and blushed lightly. "Why… me?' His voice was so soft and faint.

 'Why him?' He was confused at first. That question meant a lot of things… and he didn't know how to reply. So he thought of substituting it with another question. "What are you afraid of, that makes you so distant from people?" He asked carefully. The look on the brunette's face, made him regret asking.

 The boy hid his face in his arms, and Kouji could hear mumblings from him. He leaned over a bit to clearly hear him. "…My father and brother died, so I don't want to get close to anyone…" Kouji then understood him. 'If he gets close to someone… he's afraid of loosing them…' He frowned sadly. Then Kouji leaned a bit closer, as he heard the boy mumble some more, softly. "People think I'm… weird… because of those incidents. It always happens when I'm around. So they blame me." He looked up flushed at the closeness this raven-haired boy was. Then he lowered his head, but he was still staring at him.

 "Do you…" Kouji bit his lip thinking before he spoke, another he rarely does sometimes. "Do you do those things, though?" He asked. Takuya looked away. 'I guess he doesn't trust me yet.' He sighed shakily and then he looked up at the sky. He could have sworn he saw a rip in the sky, but he shook his head. "You know Takuya, you don't have to answer me yet… I understand it if you don't trust me yet… but I just want to know…"

 "Why are you being nice to me?" Kouji was interrupted by the soft sound of the brunette. The raven-haired boy looked down at him, and blinked his eyes. Takuya was blushing hard, but to the raven-haired boy… he didn't notice. "Only Izumi, Kouichi and Junpei are nice to me. How come you are? Usually the new students turn to the 'dark side' as Izumi puts it." He chuckles to himself, but he frowns a bit.

 Kouji was ginning madly in his mind. 'Well… at least I got him to talk to me!' He looked up at the sky, and smiled softly. "Out of all the cities I constantly move into, I find this city very interesting. I've never met anyone who's really different than anyone I've met. They're always the same, acting all the same. I thought I was the only odd one, because instantly, no one offer a hand of friendliness…" Kouji then shrugged. 'Actually… I don't accept their friendship' Then the raven-haired boy looked down at him. "But you… you're kind of like me in some ways." Then he suddenly saw the rosy glowing cheeks coming from the brunette. He raised a brow.

 Takuya then blushed furiously. 'Is he sick? The teacher says that he's been sick a lot… actually… he's been missing some days of school too.' "What's wrong?" He asked him.

 The brunette shook his head. Then he froze and perked his head up. Kouji saw him got tense, and watched him looked up at the sky, like last time. Takuya frowned and he stood up. His eyes got narrow. "What is it?" Kouji asked as he looked up at him.

 Takuya looked down, and had a soft expression. He shook his head. "I… have to go now." He said in his kind tone. He quickly bowed. "Thank you for you kindness, Minamoto." Then he ran out of the rooftop area, and back into the big building.

 Kouji frowned inwardly. Then he heard a loud roar echoing through the area. He looked around, and saw nothing out of the unusual. Then a static form flew in the sky, and Kouji's eyes widened. He blinked, but the form was gone. "What was that?" He whispered to the air.

~

 It was official. Kouji was bored at his home. So he decided to go out and explore the park, even though he's seen it all. It was a beautiful one at that, better than some of the others he's seen. He's finished his homework, and he already had his dinner with his stepmother. It was nighttime, and the streetlight illuminated the whole city. It wasn't cold, and Kouji was strolling out through the park, towards the center of it. He saw the water fountain, glowing with lights, and the water falling down in a spout of water. He walked up to it, and sat down.

 He looked up at the sky, lost in his own thoughts. Lately he's been seeing those static images everywhere in the city, and hearing these loud sounds. He asked his friends one day if anyone notices, but they haven't. So he decided to not ask them again, thinking that they might think he's going crazy. But those static images are soon getting clearer, making out forms of monsters, swarming in the city, and no one knows about it. He's also now seeing this winged boy in his dreams and visions, appearing and disappearing like those static forms. When he's walking through the streets, the city keeps flashing to that ruined place. One day, Kouji went exploring the central part of the city, and never has he found that tall building that lights up the dark city. 'I am going crazy, and yet I haven't asked Takuya yet about it.' These past days, Kouji notices that the brunette keeps avoiding him. He's nowhere to be found, but in the class rooms, and he hasn't talked to him when even Kouji tries to converse, even thought it's not his style to start of conversation. He keeps on disappearing in he hallways, when even Kouji spots him. 'Something is going on, and I know he's connected to it. He probably knows about this… other world I'm seeing.'

 Suddenly a light flashed before him, and a line of light appeared, a bit off the ground. It shined through as it opened slightly, and released a boy from it. The line disappeared, leaving the limp body on the ground. Kouji noted that it must have been a portal or something. He also could have sworn he saw a pair of wings on the boy's back, before he fell on the ground. The raven-haired boy cautiously stood up and walked over to him. 'Something's not right.' He gasped seeing a little pool of red surrounding the boy. He quickly ran up to him, and saw the many unnatural scratches, and deep cuts. He picked the boy's head up, and nearly jumped out of his pants. It was Takuya, unconscious. Kouji started to panic. The boy was bleeding all over, drenching his own white collared shirt from school. 'Not good…' He looked around. 'Should I got to the hospital?' He picked up the limp boy's body, and noted that he wasn't at all heavy, but light. He bit his lip. "Takuya?" He started to shake the boy a bit conscious. Takuya moaned a bit, but his eyes were still shut, clutching in pain. He bit his lip again and ran out of the empty park.

~

 There was banging on the door, and instantly the woman in the apartment got frightened. He walked over a bit towards the door, and the banging wouldn't stop. She started to panic, and she went to get the phone, but she heard a familiar voice shouting at the other side. "Mom! Open up, please!" she recognize it as her stepson, and quickly she opened the door. She gasped at her own son. He had bloodstains on him, and in his arms was an unconscious boy. He quickly ran past her, not even saying anything to her. He rushed to his room. The woman closed the door, and headed towards Kouji's room. "Kouji, sweetie, what's wrong?"

 The boy was on Kouji's bed, coloring the sheets with his blood. Kouji was running all around the room, finding things to help the boy. Her expression was in shock, not sure on what to think about this scene. Kouji saw the woman at his doorframe, and he bit his lip. "Mom!" He neared her, and took her hands. "Something happened to my friends, and I don't know what to do. I found him at the park, and I brought him here. I don't want to take him to the hospital, even thought his hurt. Please, mom, can you help him?" His tone was full of panic and fear. The mother nodded numbly, and walked over to the boy to inspect him.

 Kouji's step-mom is a pediatric doctor, so he chose the right person to take Takuya to. His step-mom takes the night shifts, wanting to stay around during the day times, but she also worked on weekends. Kouji was looking over her shoulder, as she unbuttoned the boy's shirt. Carefully she peeled the cloth from the boy's wound. She bit her lip, seeing a deep hole on his shoulder. "Where… where did he get this?" she whispered. Kouji's eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder and saw his expression. "Kouji, go get me some warm water and a cloth. I'll clean him up with your sheets, ok? We'll change them later." Kouji dazedly nodded and rushed out the room.

 Delicately she lifted the boy to an up-right position, and held him up with one hand on his chest, careful not to touch his wound. Her face softened at the angelic face this boy had. Then she pulled off the shirt and discarded it to the floor. She looked around at the boy's skinny frame. She frowned. 'Does he get bullied at school?' She saw deep gashes on his arms, and many bruises. "These are no ordinary wounds… Where did he get them?" She took a sheet from under him, and started to clean the blood from his body, and arms. She saw the pained expression on the boy, and she was doing her best to calm the boy down.

 Kouji came back into the room, with a basin of water and a dry cloth in his hand. "H-here mom…" The mother looked up and thanked him. He put the basin beside her, and sat next to it. He watched her start to take the cloth and dip it in the warm water. She wringed it, and started to dab it on the big wound on his shoulder. Takuya started to hiss in pain, and the mother was loosing grip on the boy. "Kouji, please hold him." She told him. The raven-haired boy nodded, and shakily took the brunette, and held him up. She then went back into cleaning the wounds. After a while, they got the boy to fall asleep, and he was bandaged up. Kouji's bed was changed, and the brunette was resting on it. Kouji let the boy borrow some clean clothes from him, but it was really loose on his thin frame.

 The stepmother came into the room, and Kouji was picking up some trash from the floor. "Here sweetie." She put a tray of food on the desk, and she looked up at him. The boy bowed his head, and was red on his face. "Thanks, mom." He looked up at saw her smiling face. "Can you not… tell dad about this, or anyone else?" He asked shyly. He was looking down at the floor, not wanting to look up at him.

 She smiled. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed… but I want you to know, if he gets any better, I'd want you to take him to the doctors, just to make sure nothing's broken. Ok?" Kouji looked up, with a tiny gaping mouth. He grinned and nodded. Kouji's step-mom waved him good night. Kouji was going to sleep on the floor, incase the boy wakes up. His step-mom closed the door, and left the two alone.

 The raven-haired boy neared Takuya and he sat down beside his bed. "My mom said those wounds aren't normal." He whispered. "And you just suddenly appeared out of no where… You're fighting something, and you're not telling anyone. Somehow… I'm the only one who notices these strange occurrences. Takuya… I want to help. And I need you to help me." 'Another thing I don't see me asking.' His eyes softened. "I got scared that you might die… when I saw you hurt really bad." He bowed his head, and unconsciously he was brushing the hair from the boy's face. "I want to be your friend, Takuya. You can… trust me." He whispered lowly. The boy moaned and he was shifting in his sleep. Kouji perked his head up and watched the boy. The boy's lips were started to move, but no sound came from it. Kouji moved over to put his ear close to the boy's mouth, and he heard the boy. "…Too much… too strong… no more light…" Kouji looked up at him and blinked his eyes.

To Be Continued….

((Welp, that's the second chapter. Kinda sucks… didn't turn out the way I planed all in my head. Hee. Hee. I'm surprise I got this many reviews already, and I want to thank you for them!

**Darkspider**: I don't know if he is… but if you read more, you'll find out. ^.^

**NetRover**: Thanks!!! More of the story will come soon!

**Kagami Onna**: Oh wow! Thanks a lot, I got a lot of inspiration form your words. Hee. Hee. LoL, 1200?

**KellyQ**: Aww… you get picked on too? Sorry about that, but things will change for Takuya… I hope. Heh. Heh. Thanks for your review!

**Jewel-chan**: I love Takouji too! Thank you!!!

**Little Rabbit f/LRPLI: **O.o …Thanks for the review ^.^;;

**Wand3ringspirit: **Yeah… Takuya's OOC… but it fit's in the story… maybe later he'll become more of the Takuya we all know and love ^.^ Thank you for reviewing!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** I'm glad you like it, thanks a lot for your review!

**Kioko of Grunge:** Yes there's Juichi… but only tiny bits of it. I like the couple too! At maybe confusing… but I'll try my best to make it understandable. Thank you!

**JC Maxwell-Yuy: **Welp, you got the second chapter… hope it's ok for you. Thanks for the review!

**Dragi: **Hey! I'm so glad you love it… actually I don't see the fic so great. But thanks anyway for your wonderful review.

**Ritina: **O.O Um… I hope you like this chapter? Heh… Heh. Thanks for the… review. ^.^;;;

**TerrierLee: **O.o is it that good? I dunno… but you're the reviewer. I'm so happy that I made a Takouji AND Junichi… but there won't be much of the two new couple. Thanks for review!

The next chapter won't come in until a bit after two weeks or so. Thanks again, and please R&R!!!!!))

Disclaimers: Don't own squat, don't even have a penny… my brother stole it form me yesterday T-T


	3. Dream

Fallen

Chapter Three: Dream

By: Blind Dark Faith

"It was all… a dream?" 

_~_

 Drowsiness clouded his mind, as he kept on falling into nothingness. Darkness shrouded his vision, and there was nothing but black. He didn't want to close his eyes, because he knows that they would come and hunt his mind. The visions were all the same, and they all have one thing in common…

 _"Takuya…" _A voice called and he looked around. 'That voice… it's so familiar…' Slowly he closed his eyes and he saw them… those flashes that flooded through his thoughts. He furrowed his brows, ignoring the images. "They're getting stronger… I can't hold them off any longer. There's too many coming, and the gate is fully opening. I can't hold them back from entering this world." He opened his eyes after seeing the last of his visions. "There's no more light coming into this city." He looked up, as he fell. There was a tiny light above him, and he narrowed his eyes._ "Takuya…" _The light then got brighter, and he dived into it, welcoming it, with a bit of hesitance.

"I want to be your friend, Takuya. You can… trust me…" 

 More visions flooded back into his thoughts, new ones entering and some becoming clear. When it stopped, he started to feel the numbness on his shoulder, and the ache all over his body. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. The sun glittered through the window, indicating that it was morning. He blinked his eyes to get use to the light, after being lost in the strange darkness. He then struggled to sit up, but the pain was too great that he winced and fell back down. He was on a bed, with warm comforters and soft pillows. He looked around, and found out it wasn't his own room, but someone else's. He felt something squeeze his hand, and he instantly looked down. There on the bed, was a sleeping figure. The figure was sitting beside the bed, and his head was down on the mattress, using his own arm as a pillow. The other hand was on his, softly cupping his in the boy's own hand. His long raven hair was falling all over messily, escaping its loose ponytail. Quickly he felt his face burning. 'Kouji…?' He looked around, trying to recall what happened last night. 'I went to the other side, fighting a Fiend and it…' The brunette's eyes went wide. 'Before I destroyed it… it injured me really badly, and I went back… Must have ended up somewhere, where Kouji found me…' He bit his lip. 'What if he saw me cross boarders?' He put his free hand on his shoulder and found it bandaged. He saw his arms also taken cared of. And his shirt was gone, leaving him with only his school pants. He blushed for a while, but then his eyes softened. 'He… took care of me?' he looked down at the raven-haired boy, and stared at him.

 The raven-haired boy started to shift in his uncomfortable sleep. He groaned a bit, before slowly raising his head. The boy opened his deep blue eyes, rubbing away the sleepiness from it. He yawned a bit, and sat still for a while. He let everything register to him of the night before. Then he opened his eyes fully, and looked down at the brunette. Takuya was red on his face, when they stared. "Hey, your awake!" He said in an almost whisper. He leaned on his arms, as he watched the brunette lying there on his bed. "Does your shoulder still hurt? I won't ask what happened, but that wound really looked bad…"

 The brunette's hands took Kouji's, and the raven-haired boy blushed at the sudden action. 'Er… why am I blushing?' His heart raced. "Thank you, Minamoto." Takuya said in his shy tone. The brunette then sat up, but Kouji put a hand on his good shoulder to stop him. Takuya looked at him confusingly.

 Kouji shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. You're not healed yet." He said, and slightly pushed the boy back down.

 Takuya wrapped his thin hands around his wrist. "No, I'm fine. I'm ok." He protested.

 Kouji shook his head again. "Nope. I'm not letting you go." He stood up and stretched a bit. "I'll go and see if I can make you some food to eat. And don't you dare move from that bed." He went to leave his room, but he didn't miss the silent gratitude from the small brunette. Kouji smiled to himself and he walked to the kitchen.

~

 Takuya felt awkward being somewhere where he doesn't know anyone. But he did know Kouji, though not very well. He felt out of place, watching the family eat their breakfast, and converse a bit quietly. The father wasn't there. He left early for work on a Saturday, and Kouji's mother just came home from the hospital. With all the protest from the smaller boy, Kouji allowed the brunette to come out of the room, but not out of the apartment yet. He still felt that is wasn't safe for the smaller boy to go out there with a terrible injury. 'I'll let him rest for a while, before I ask him some of my questions.' Kouji looked up and saw Takuya eating slowly, which he has been noticing. He finished his, and Takuya barely eat one-forth of his plate. His stepmother was busy reading her newspaper, and was finishing her cup of coffee. Kouji frowned a bit, and stood up. The brunette had his head bent low, staring at his own food. "Are you finish, Takuya?" he asked quietly.

 The brunette looked up a bit sorry for not eating his great cooking, but his eyes shined with glee. 'I guess he doesn't eat much… seeing how unhealthy he looks.' The brunette nodded and Kouji took the plate. He left Takuya to sit there on the table next to his step-mom. When he finished washing the dishes, he saw Takuya staring down at his lap, doing nothing but watch his hands. His step-mom offered some nice clean clothes for the brunette to wear. Even though those were Kouji's old small clothes, they were still big on the brunette. Kouji slightly touched Takuya's shoulder, and he could feel the boy shrink under his touch. Kouji quickly retreat his hand from the boy. "Let's go back to my room, ok?" he said softly. The brunette nodded and stood up from his chair.

 "Kouji, you should let Takuya call his family to let them know where he is. His family must be pretty worried." The two looked over their shoulder to see Kouji's step-mom staring at the two. She had down her newspaper. The woman smiled at them. "And Takuya, you should rest more, ok? We'd want your strength to fully return." The brunette nodded, and then left to follow Kouji.

~

Takuya__

_ Calling home wasn't easy, knowing how crazy your family would get if you even come home 5 minutes late. But when I called, I was glad it wasn't my mother. She would blow at me, asking a thousand questions in one minute. My mother is very overprotective of me, and also rubbed off at the rest of my stepfamily. My stepbrother, Taichi, answered, and I was glad he did. He told me that my mom was really worried that she couldn't even sleep. My step-dad was about to dispatch a search party for me, which is a bit over exaggerating, but he was worried as well. Taichi and my stepsister, Hikari, were trying to find me when I didn't get home before dinner. They knew how many times I go out at night, and thought that this time I didn't come home._

_ No one knows about it. They wouldn't even understand. Things aren't what they seem, but people are just blind with their own haven. I know Kouji is starting to sense it, but it's too dangerous for him to know. I'm not too sure about it for him to find out. But my visions do show that he is somehow part of this. Ever since I saw him, it was hard to believe that there was such a person. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, because sometimes my visions can be false. But when I saw him, he was even more beautiful to me in real life. I've never met anyone who seems to understand what's really going on. He is someone who doesn't ignore the smallest details all around. And he always appears out of nowhere, like some saint who wants to protect me, when I'm the one protecting everyone. But why is he here? I feel like I'm the only one who notices the fault of the world, but now he came…_

_ The world that we see is just a façade of someone's own fault of not protecting the world everyone pictures it to be. It may seem that I could be making things up, but really it's true. And Minamoto Kouji seems to not be fazed by this artificial world we live in. In reality, our city is torn. No one would notice it anyways, because they are all being blind by those who created this safe refuge for them. But no longer will it be safe anymore, for a dark force is intruding to destroy it. They are bound to find out one day. Then fear and panic will wash over and their world would be gone. The forces are getting stronger, and I don't think I'll be able to fight it any longer. Should I trust Kouji? I can feel it that he's no ordinary guy. I can see it also in my visions. He has something within him, but it still too weak to fully be awakened. Maybe… just maybe I can let him know, but not now. He's just still in denial, like the rest of them. But…_

_~_

 Kouji quietly closed the door of his room, and headed to the living room. The brunette was now resting on his bed. Kouji was playing a game on his computer for a while, and waited for the boy to fall asleep again. When he did, the raven-haired boy crept out of his room to let the boy rest. He kind of overheard the conversation the boy had with his older brother. The brunette was really nervous as he spoke, but he sounded really relaxed talking to him. Takuya spoke differently than how he did with other people. 'I guess the only people he's comfortable with is his family. But there's still the linger of hesitance in his tone.' Kouji plopped down on the couch and switched on the television. 'Izumi did tell me about Takuya's stepsister, Yagami Hikari. She's a cheerleader as well. And Yagami Taichi is Takuya's stepbrother. He's the team captain of the soccer team. Takuya's siblings are known in the school, and so is he. But in a sad way.' Kouji didn't pay any attention to the television, and just stared straight ahead. 'Why do I suddenly care for him? I don't really know him well, and yet I'm already afraid he might get hurt really bad.' Kouji lowered his head. 'I've… I've never felt this way before to anyone… feeling that I care somehow.' He blinked his eyes and shot his head up. There was another sound of a roar echoing all around him, and it was very loud. He could have sworn he felt the apartment shaking, but he knew no one would notice it, except for… "Takuya!" The raven-haired boy quickly stood up and rushed to his bedroom.

 He opened the door and looked around. The brunette wasn't in his bed, and he bit his lip. He turned his head, and saw the brunette standing beside his open window. He was changed back to his uniform from before, and his white collard shirt was clean of blood. "Takuya! What are you doing?" He growled, and went up to him.

 The brunette just stared out of the window, not turning around to see Kouji behind him. "I'm sorry… but I have to go."

 "You can't!" He went to reach his hand out, but stopped half way. "You… you're not healed yet!" He saw the boy flinch a bit. "Takuya… I know something is going on, and you're fighting something. But I'm not letting you go." He clenched his hand into a fist.

 Slowly Takuya turned around, to face him, and they stared into each other's eyes. "No one's ever cared for me… except my family…" He smiled softly. "You don't have to worry, Minamoto." Takuya took off his shirt, and started to unravel the white bandages from his shoulder and arms. Kouji's eyes widened. "I'm already healed. And I thank you for helping me. You're the… kindest person I've ever met. Thank you." The boy bowed his head. Then he turned around to face the window. The gentle breeze came in, blowing around the two. "Minamoto… I can't tell you yet… one day soon… I'm sorry…" He whispered softly. The same line of light appeared, like the one from last night. But it was standing horizontal to the brunette. Takuya touched his hand on it, and it went in, then his whole body went through. Kouji went to run up to it, but the line disappeared, and he rammed up against the open window, nearly falling out of it.

 Kouji fell back to the ground, and he punched it unintentionally. "You better come back, Kanbara." He said lowly. After a few moments, the boy stood up and looked back at his bed. It was fixed, and the old clothes that Kouji lend were folded neatly on the corner of his bed. He walked up to his bed and suddenly fell on top of the soft cushion. He closed his eyes, and just lay there, on his face.

~

Flash__

_ Quickly his blue eyes opened, and he found him self, no longer in his room. Kouji looked around and recognized his surroundings, as his city he lived in. He stood on top of an old crumbled building. All around him the buildings were collapsed, and the sky was black. He turned around and watched the fallen city. There was no one, not one sign of any inhabitants in the city. Then he turned around, and saw that tall new-looking building, glittering with lights, reaching to the black sky. It was the only thing that illuminated the city, and also the glowing from the rip in the sky. 'This is from my dreams…' He stared at the tall building with mixed emotion. 'Something about it feels wrong. That's never there in Shibuya… and yet, this is Shibuya.' He looked down at the streets below, and with his good eyes, he reads the street sign that he recognizes._

_ He closes his eyes, and the background change. 'What the?' He was now on the ground, next to the street sign he just read. He looked over his shoulder and acknowledged his apartment building behind him. Kouji shivered a bit at the dreary view encircling him. It was even darker below than on the rooftop. He turned his head as he heard something from far. There was that thunderous roar again, and this time it was clearer. Kouji looked at the dark street and stared at it. He narrowed his eyes to see a cluster of small creatures running his way. Kouji quickly backed away, close to a giant piece of debris from the building. He watched as the little creatures scurry by on the street. They all looked strange, each one a bit different from the others. He could have sworn they were saying 'run away,' or 'it's coming.' Kouji stood up and looked after them run away. "This is some dream. But it seems so… real."_

_ Kouji lost his balance, as the ground below him shook. The boy turned his head to hear the giant steps walking from the dark street. When the giant figure appeared, Kouji shrank in fear. It was a large black dinosaur looking monster. The dinosaur roared loudly again, then swung it's tail to a building. There were shrills coming from the building, and more creatures jumped down from it and took off running. Kouji couldn't move, but stare at the dinosaur. 'What's going on?' his mind yelled. Suddenly, a line of light appeared from above the dinosaur, and both he and the black monster looked up at it. The boy's deep blue eyes widened, as he saw a certain brunette emerge from it. 'Takuya?'_

_ The portal disappeared, and Takuya was floating in the air. The Dinosaur stared at the boy for a while, and then snorted. The brunette opened his eyes, and his arms opened wide to the sides, just as a big pair of white wings appeared and spread from behind him. Kouji just stared in awe, never taking his eyes off from the boy. 'So it is him… Takuya is some… angel?' Kouji stood up, and slowly backed up to have a better view of the scene. He took one more step, and soon his surroundings changed again. Kouji looked around, and he was on a bridge, crossing over the streets. He saw the dinosaur and Takuya not too far from where he was standing._

_ The brunette opened his eyes. It was glowing in contrast with the lighted building behind him. The dinosaur opened its mouth and roared at him. But the boy didn't flinch at its bellow. Takuya placed his hand in front of him, and a ball of light was forming on his palm. After gathering enough power, the boy released a big beam of energy at the monster. The dinosaur roared in pain, and the boy quickly dodged the monster's arm from striking him. Takuya then glowed in a bright aura, lighting up his surroundings. Kouji could see some of those creatures hiding behind the building's debris. Takuya shot open his eyes and started releasing many beams of energy at the dinosaur. Takuya then hovered away, as the dinosaur was going berserk, swinging its arms and tail all around him. It smashed into the buildings, as more of the building tumbled._

_ The creatures that were left behind started to run for cover. One tripped and started to bawl for help, but the others couldn't hear it over the shrieks of pain the monster cried out. Takuya turned his head and saw the distressed creature. A giant fragment of the building broke off, falling towards it. Takuya gasped and flew towards it. He landed over the creature, and looked up at the piece of cement. He raised his hand up, and another ball of light was on his palm. Then he shot his energy, disintegrating the rubble. The creature was still shock, and it couldn't move. Takuya looked down, and smiled softly at it. Then a giant claw swept the boy, making him crash into the walls of the building. Takuya slid to the ground, still a bit unconscious of the impact._

_ Kouji gasped in shock. "No! Takuya!" He couldn't help. He didn't know what to do. He went to his way to reach the fallen boy._

_ Takuya opened his eyes and looked up to see the dinosaur looking down at him with fierce eyes. The boy cursed lightly. "You're not so strong as they say you are." The dinosaur growled in a low tone. Takuya sneered, and got up. The Dinosaur lowered its head. It's mouth dripping with saliva. It snorted at the boy. Takuya stood still, letting the harsh gust blow past him. He didn't flinch as the monster growled, just a few inches from him. "I can just eat you in a matter of seconds." It raised its head and roared stridently, making the buildings and the ground vibrate around them. Takuya just stood there, staring at the monster. As it struck to swallow the boy, it hit its nose on the ground, and lifted it's head to spit to concrete in its mouth. Then it started to laugh, as he saw the small crater it created with no sign of the boy. "I defeated the Fiends' most feared protector of this world!" It yelled in triumph._

_ Kouji froze in his place and stared in horror. He shook his head not believe the brunette was really gone. He was nowhere around, and the other scared creatures were mourning for the boy's death. __"No…" Kouji whispered. 'Takuya…'_

_ "You really think you can stop me that easily." A voice echoed through the buildings. The dinosaur looked all around for the owner, but couldn't see anything but the shadows casting down from the buildings. "I'm not going to allow you Fiends to come and destroy our world any further." The voice said. Kouji's heart was racing, as he tried to find the boy. "You'll all be annihilated before you can control our world." Kouji gasped in surprise as he saw the boy appeared on top of the dinosaur's head. In his hands was a shining silver sword that glowed with a faint aura. The brunette stroke his weapon upon the monster's head, and it shrilled in immense pain. It swung its arms uncontrollably, and Takuya was trying his best to dodge its sharp claws. Unfortunately, it came in contact with him, and he was flung to the ground, creating another crater on the concrete ground. Takuya struggled to get up. The pain was throbbing all over his body, but he manages to roll over to dodge the dinosaur's tail from smashing him. Crimson liquid rained to the ground, pouring from the open wound from its head. Takuya got up, and lifted his arm only to have the sword appear in his hand. It was cleansed from any blood that came from the injured monster. Takuya narrowed his eyes in concentration. He saw the swinging arm, and in one swipe he cut it off. The sword didn't even come in contact with the dinosaur's skin. More rain of red came splashing down, and Takuya just stood in one spot. None of the monster's blood came close to touching the brunette. He repeated his attack on the other arm and tail, and yet the monster was hanging on to life with no limbs. "This ends right here." He said lowly._

_ Takuya leaped into the air, and he gathered more power into his palm. He aimed right at the dinosaur that wailed with torture. Takuya didn't waist time on releasing his final attack on it. The immense energy engulfed the black dinosaur, blinding everything in sight. Kouji blocked his view from the light. All he heard was the sound of the power eliminating the nuisance in the city. When the lights dimmed down, and everything became silent, Kouji slowly dropped his arms, and looked around. The dinosaur and any trace of it disintegrated in tiny particles of pixie-like dust. He watched as it floated into the black sky. The raven-haired boy focuses his attention to the falling brunette. He let himself fall heads first, back to the ground. His wings were folded behind him, and his eyes were closed. A small smile was plastered on the boy's face, and Kouji felt his face grow warm. The creatures all came out of hiding and ran out in joy. They went to go up at their savior. Takuya opened his eyes, with soft emotion, and for the first time from there, they locked gazes. It felt like everything around him froze, and all he saw was the brunette in front of him. Takuya looked at him in confusion, and the raven-haired boy blinked his eyes.  Everything was back on its original state. He watched as the boy plunged into a portal, letting the embracing light engulf the brunette back to their 'world.'_

_~_

_ Kouji blinked his eyes and found himself in a murky area. Nothing but the darkness surrounded him. He suddenly heard whispers echoing all around him. And the flashes of the many visions came into his view. He closed his eyes to shake them away, but they kept entering his mind. "Why are you here, Kouji?" A voice whispered._

_ He opened his eyes and found himself staring at that boy with wings. 'Takuya?' It was dark all around, and it was pouring. He just stared, not caring of the coldness surrounding him. And the boy's back was turned towards him. Kouji narrowed his eyes, and suddenly saw something he hasn't seen before. A dark color was trailing all over his body, mixing with the rain. It dripped down to the floor, where a puddle of the dark color formed on the boy's feet. Kouji's eyes widened. 'He's … bleeding?' He heard something coming from the person in front of him, and he looked up. "I'm… you can't… I promise…" The voice was fuzzy, and the words were fading. Kouji went to go and reach out, but the scene turned black, and everything blurred._

_~_

 He shot up from his bed, gasping for air. Kouji placed a hand over his eyes, and closed it. 'It was all… a dream?' He was breathing hoarsely. After a few minutes he was calm and he lifted his head to look around. It was already dark, and Kouji glanced at his clock. It was almost seven at night. 'I've been asleep for that long? But how can it be a dream when it felt like I was there? I saw everything, heard everything and felt… everything… The power and energy was… so strong.' There was a knock on the door, and Kouji looked up to see his stepmother opening the door. "Oh, you're awake." She smiled. "Do you want to… eat dinner with me?" She asked in her soft tone. Kouji nodded his head, and his step-mom walked out. The raven-haired boy got out of his bed and changed his shirt. He walked over to his window and stared out at the city. 'I'm going to find out everything on Monday. I'll do what ever it takes to understand it all.' He promised to himself. He started to see the faint visions of that world he saw in his dreams.

To Be Continued…

((Finally finished the third chapter! It took me forever to think of this one. I had to have some action in it, because it is an action/adventure kind of story. But as I read over it, it was kind of too… bloody, wasn't it. Hee. Hee. I was imagining the whole thing in my mind as I was in school, and I had to jot down my ideas. But then I lost that paper… Anyways, I find this making the whole story even more confusing, eh? But what's Takuya really? I won't tell you until you read more. Hee. Hee. There wasn't much romance. That's because the two are still figuring out their feelings, and they aren't very close yet, because Takuya is shy. Hee. Hee. I love Takuya! He's so cute, to me anyways. Next chapter, I'm not sure on what it will be, but I have ideas, and I need to write them down later.

Anyways, thanks a lot for your reviews. They inspired me to go on and continue. Actually, I didn't think I would get many reviews than I expected. I thought only one person would or none. Some confidence, eh? I'm a pessimistic person, and proud of it. So, I like to thank all the readers who reviewed chapter two: **KellyQ, Fiona, Dragi, Kioko of Grunge, Skittles the Sugar Fairy, Kagami Onna, Nekocin, Little Rabbit f/LRPLI, Darkspider, Crystal Ketchum Darklight, Firelight102003,** and **Ritina**. Whoa, that's a lot, but I don't expect as many reviews as the second for this chapter. But I'd still go on, or my head will explode. ^.^ ))

Disclaimers: Yay! I have a dollar! Oh wait… I used it for a soda. Darn! T-T


	4. Friend

Fallen

Chapter 4: Friend

By: Blind Dark Faith

_"I… made a friend… but it feels like we were ever since we met."_

~

 Takuya__

 The strangest thing happened to me about yesterday. I was fighting this Fiend that crossed boarders from their world to ours. I mean, it was normal, and it happens almost every day. But one thing bothered me that day. I saw him… Minamoto Kouji, standing there, staring back at me. He was there in the real world. But I don't know how. No one has ever crossed boarders from the dream world to the real world.

_ Ok, now you want me to explain these different worlds? I'd want to tell you, but it's not my place to tell you right now. No… No one would understand. No one is supposed to know about it. I thought those Crusaders were so smart on keeping the real world from everyone, but they're not. Who are the Crusaders? Well… remember that building at the ' Ruined Shibuya'? Well, that's their HQ. The Crusaders are a group of soldiers that are trying to fight off the Fiends that are crossing over. To tell you one thing, they're not doing pretty good at it. Their war machines and weapons won't work on them. After experiencing their attacks on them, it didn't even make them flinch._

_ Now, I'm the one doing the clean up work. Why isn't there anyone else helping me? Well, because I don't think there is… but maybe one can help. But I don't trust that person yet. No, that person can't be involved yet, when things are getting worse. I blame it all on those Crusaders. Somehow, their attempts to close the boarder of the Fiend's world to ours are failing. It's only making even stronger Fiends enter, and it's giving me a hard time to fight them off. The rip in the sky, that's the boarder. That's where the Fiends are appearing. It's like a permanent tear, showing the failure of those Crusaders. Gah! I'm telling too much!_

_ What am I going to do, now? I know, somehow, he saw me fighting. And I know for sure, he's going to ask me to tell him, but how? I don't want him to know…I'm afraid he might… But why would I be afraid? Er… I can't even think straight. I'm so confused. Straightening my feelings and emotions is one thing I can't do. But if you throw me a sword and some monsters, I'd do it any day. Ok, now I'm also confusing you. Gee…_

_~_

 "Takuya!" The brunette shot his head up from his desk, and he looked around. He's fallen asleep while doing his report on a country. That's something that the boy would never do. But lately, he's been feeling drowsy for some time. 'It's those Fiends!' He frowned. "Takuya! Don't make me come up there!" The boy glanced at his door, and saw his stepsister come in his room. She had short light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She could have been like the real sister of Takuya, except they aren't really blood related. Hikari was a year older than he was, and almost acts like their mother. She's overly protective of her stepbrother, and her real older brother, Taichi. "Takuya! Goodness! I was worried you left again without saying anything." She sighed.

 Takuya smiled softly, then turned to finish his homework. The girl shook her head, and walked over close to the boy's desk. She bent over a bit, and peered over the younger boy's shoulder. "Finishing a report? Sensei-Mihama's class, right?" The boy nodded shyly. Hikari stood up and waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. You'll do fine." She giggled. "Sensei-Mihama is such a softy, she'd let you go easily. I had her class last year!"

 Takuya furrowed his brow, and turned around in his spinning chair. He pouted lightly, and crossed his arms. "Ok, what do you want, Hikari?" He raised a brow.

 Hikari put a hand on her mouth and giggled. "What are you talking about, little brother?"

 The boy made a face and shrugged his shoulders. "I know you want something. If it involves me going with you somewhere because…"

 "Fine! Your right." She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. "Look Takuya. You see Takeru is out with his brother in town. I think they're doing some bonding or something. Miyako invited me to go watch Ken and Daisuke's soccer game." Then she had her hands on the boys shoulder. Takuya grew tense, but relaxed a bit. "I don't want to leave you here alone. You might run out again and get hurt. Mom and Dad are gone, and Taichi went over to his friend's house." Takuya frowned. Both his stepsiblings know that the boy didn't make any friends. They even knew about the students in his grade are bullying him. The two are always too busy to keep an eye on their stepbrother during school. They felt very much guilty on what happens to Takuya. "So, come with me? Or I'll tell mom about that gash you got on your shoulder!" She threatened.

 Takuya widened his eyes. He glanced at the girl and glared. All the wounds Takuya receives from Fiends, Hikari tends to them. Takuya doesn't say anything about it, but the girl assumes that it was the students who inflict them. And Takuya made his stepsiblings swear to not tell anyone about it, even though what the students in school are doing is wrong. The boy sighed in defeat. The look on the girl's face is one thing he couldn't stand. "Fine. But I have to come home early to finish my report."

 Hikari jumped in delight. "Oh, you got all the time in the world!" she waved her hand. "Now go get dress." She ordered and left the room.

 Takuya shook his head, and stood up from his chair. He walked over his closet and changed his clothes. 'I know there are a few who'd care for me as a friend… but I can't allow them to be. No… they'll all just be…' He looked at himself at the mirror after putting on a dark red shirt. He frowned inwardly, and sighed. He lifted his arms, and messed with his hair around. A thought came to him, and he chuckled softly. 'My hair is already messy. Hikari said if I mess with it more, I'd end up looking almost like Taichi.' He walked up to his door and was about to open it, but Hikari beat him to it. The girl opened the door, and gasped a bit. She smiled at him and giggled lightly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

 The boy looked around his room. His bed was fixed, and his stuff on the desk was neatly arranged. There was nothing he saw that rung a bell in his head. He looked back at his stepsister and shook his head. Hikari made a face and walked past the boy, into the room. She picked up something from the bedpost, and placed it upon the boy's hand. "Wear it, please?" She asked in a pleading tune.

 Takuya looked at his hand, and saw a pair of goggles that was a gift to him. His eyes softened. 'This is what Hikari and Taichi gave me on my first Christmas with them…' He looked up at her. "You rarely wear it, and I saw it when I came in. I want you to wear it for me, please? It looks really good on you." Takuya lazily put the square shaped goggles around his head. Hikari's eyes lightened up. "Thank You! I know for sure you'll get more friends, because you look so cute!" She gave a thumb up and ran out. "C'mon, Takuya, or we'll be late." She called from the door.

 The boy looked at himself in the mirror. His face was colored with a bit of embarrassment. He sighed, and opened his lower drawer. He took out a tan hat his stepfather gave him one day. The boy stood up straight and stared at his reflection. He took off the goggles and placed the hat on his head, then the goggles. 'Don't want anyone to notice me.' He frowned. He lowered his hat, to let his eyes be shaded. Then the boy walked out his room, and down the stairs towards the door.

~

 He walked behind the little group in front of him. He watched as his stepsister talked freely with her friends, and they all laughed together. Takuya sometimes felt a bit envious at times when he sees them. He wants friends, but he doesn't want any. It just made his feelings even more confusing to him. He can't sort everything out that's within his heart. His mind and heart can't agree on anything, so it's eating the boy up sometimes.

 It was after the game, and the four friends, Yagami Hikari, Inoue Miyako, Ichijouji Ken, and Motomiya Daisuke, were walking to a food place. Hikari and them made the brunette follow their little group. The boy stayed quiet the whole trip. Takuya really wanted to turn his hat around to block his eyes, but Hikari made the hat go backwards before they reached the fields. He didn't like it, but Miyako commented when she saw him. She said it was really cute on him, making the boy even more embarrassed. Hikari's friends are really nice to Takuya. They want to accept him as part of the crowd, but he tries to seclude himself from them. When Taichi makes the boy join his circle of friends, the boy felt really out of place. Takuya was five years younger than anyone, and yet they act really nice to him as well. And it annoyed Takuya very much. 'Why can't they just leave me alone?' He wondered all the time.

 "Say, Takuya." The brunette looked up and saw the taller tanned boy. Daisuke was part of the soccer team, but not in the varsity team, yet. He idols his stepbrother, and also constantly wears the pair of goggles that the older boy gave him. "Are you going to be in the Fencing Club this year with us again?" The maroon-haired boy asked.

 The Fencing Club was something that he, Ken, Taichi and another boy, Ishida Yamato, created. Of course the boy would join. He enjoyed the art of Fencing, even though not many people are interested in it. Ken was pretty good at it, but Yamato is the 'best' and he was chosen President of the club. There was an instructor there too, teaching and moderating the club. Takuya could easily defeat any challenger, but he would stay low, and mark him self as one of the top ten. Takuya looked up at Daisuke. "Maybe…" He said in his quiet tone.

 Hikari slowed down and placed an arm around her stepbrother's shoulders. "You know that he will… Taichi is going to make him do it anyways." She and Miyako giggled knowing that it was true. The boy lowered his head, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 "I know you'll be a great Fencer. I can tell that you really enjoy it." Ken smiled, and said in his usual calm tone. Takuya looked up at the blue-haired boy. He and Daisuke were the best of friends, and became closer than that.

 Takuya bowed his head. "Thank you, Ichijouji."

 The dark haired boy just shrugged it. "Next to soccer, I know I like fencing too."

 "Playing with swords isn't something you should do anyways." Miyako said. She tucked a few of her lavender hair from her face, and she adjusted her round glasses on her face. The girl is the oldest among them, maybe the same age as Junpei. But she was the same grade as all four of her friends. She and Hikari are best friends as well. But Hikari is dating Takaishi Takeru, and Miyako is a boy-crazy type of girl. "Plus, what's the use of learning how to fight with swords, when we are in the twentieth century." She mused.

 "For you information, Miss Smarty-pants. Fencing is like a hobby. It can be a sport, but we do NOT use swords." ((What do the use anyways?)) Daisuke glared at her, and the taller girl glared at him back. Takuya was laughing to himself. He sometimes enjoyed watching Hikari's friends when they hang out. It sometimes makes him want to be like them with really nice friends. _'Aren't Orimoto, Kimura and Shibayama your friends already?'_ He heard his mind question. 'No they're not.' He argued. 'They're just… acquaintances.' _'But what about Minamoto?'_ Takuya felt his heart froze, and his face burning. "Hey, are you ok there, Buddy?" Daisuke's voice snapped the boy back to reality, and he looked up at the older boy. Takuya shook his head, and continued walking with them.

~

Flash__

_ His breath was hoarse. Beads of sweat were trailing at the sides of his face. The glow in his eyes faded, and he stood up straight. The shadows of the buildings were casting upon him, and everything was silent around him. He looked around and scanned the damage that happened in his battle. He saw the tiny essence of the monster he defeated floating back to its own world. The hiding creatures were appearing, coming back to their destroyed homes. The look on their faces was making the boy frown. 'This is their only home left. The creatures here lost their home because of those fiends. ' He clenched his fists._

_ There was a distant sound that alarmed the boy. He instantly looked up at the dark sky. Booming sounds of helicopters echoed through the city streets. Spotlights were moving about down it. The creatures around Takuya all scurried away, hiding in fear. The brunette stared straight forward, and curled his hand into a fist. He stood still, as one light shined upon him. He couldn't hear anything but the loud beatings of the propellers turning. Long lines of rope trailed from above, and masked soldiers dressed in black slid down from it. 'Crusaders…' Takuya sneered at the name._

_ The leader, as Takuya recognizes, had his finger at a microphone, that connects to an earpiece. Takuya narrowed his eyes, as the leader pointed towards different alleys. The black soldiers nodded and all scattered, and disappeared into the darkness. The leader glanced at the small boy, and smirked. He neared him, but the boy didn't flinch. Takuya just glared up at him. But he had to squint his eyes through the light above him. "Listen kid… we know all about your powers, but tell me this… How do you plan to keep this up much longer?" The man had a deep and eerie tone, but it didn't scare the boy. "The fiends are getting stronger, you'll eventually fall, and you won't be able to protect your precious real home. Why don't you just sleep like the rest of them, and release the Spirits so they too can sleep. You'll be safe with us, and you don't have to worry about the Fiends anymore."_

_ Takuya closed his eyes, and turned his head away. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. Resting is tempting for me. After fighting for some time, I could use the restful sleep, but I can't. My duty is to protect the real world from the fiends and you. And I won't rest until I fulfill my mission." He glared hard at the Crusader. He saw through the dark lens of the man's mask, and can see the outline of his face._

_ "Pathetic." He spat. The man stood up straight and smirked. His men came back, but with something in their hands. Takuya looked around, and his eyes widened. There were struggling creatures in their grasp, and they were cowering in the light. Anger washed over Takuya, and he gritted his teeth. "Let them go." He said calmly._

_ The leader glanced down at the boy and his grin widened. "Why should we? They are part of them, and they came from their world. Plus… they are living in our world, and we need to get rid of _all _the monsters." He said in a low tone._

_ "Let them go… they have done no wrong, and the reason they live here is because their world is destroyed!" he can feel his clenched fists shaking. "It's all your fault our world is dying." His eyes flared with his rage. The man had his arms crossed, and he just had that evil smirk on his face. Takuya lowered his head. " Let. Them. Go. Now." He warned coldly._

_ The man snapped his fingers, and the black soldiers all hung on to the ladders that came down form the helicopters above. Soon the Crusaders were rising up into the black sky, and the leader was the last, watching the boy. The spotlights danced away from the lone boy. The man smirked as Takuya disappeared from view, and he was raised higher, and back into the flying machine. He glanced around, and saw that the creatures were being put into cages._

_ As the man was satisfied, he took off his helmet, and sighed out. He shook his head, and let the beads of sweat sprinkle from his pale face. He brushed his golden locks of hair, and glanced out of the doors of the helicopter. He could see the base in view. 'For five years we've been engaged in this demonic war. All our hard work in keeping our residents safe, but somehow, those pests are entering the Dream World.' He narrowed his eyes. They were getting closer to their HQ. 'Only our city is suffering, as the whole world is healing from that great power surge that occurred years ago. That stupid boy put that stupid shield, so the Fiends won't spread further than Shibuya. It's futile; he's growing weak as the Fiends are growing stronger.' He glanced at his men lounging around in the helicopter. 'But what can we do once the boy is gone? We can't fight the fiends with our weapons and technology. Only that stupid boy and his powers are the only ones who defeat them.' He growled and narrowed his eyes. 'Stupid boy…'_

_ There was an explosion, and it shook the whole aircraft. The man held on to a bar, and glanced outside. There, flying beside the helicopter was the boy. He had that look of anger flaring in his glowing eyes. In his hand was his silver sword that blazed with fire on the blade. The helicopter was going out of control, and another explosion was set off as Takuya released a ball of fire at it. The man gritted his teeth and placed back his helmet. "The aircraft is going down, everyone evacuate, and bring your weapons. We're taking down that boy too!" They all jumped out of the helicopter and landed on rooftops. Everyone quickly got up, and the leader narrowed his eyes. On signal they started to launch their firearms at the airborne boy with no hesitation._

_ Takuya flew around, dodging their attacks. He headed into the vacant aircraft and saw the cages filled with some creatures. With his strength, he broke the bars. "Don't worry, you're all going to go back to your homes safely." He assured them. They all thanked him. He placed his hands out, and a shield appeared around them. Takuya flew out of the helicopter, just as it exploded, and the shield with the creatures was tailing behind him unharmed. There was a wave of ammo aimed at him, but Takuya swiftly dodged it. He flew away as fast as he can from them, with the creatures behind him._

_ The man growled at the fleeing boy, and ran up towards the edge of the rooftop. "You're not getting away easily!" he swore to himself. He took out his own weapon and aimed it at the boy. With one shot left, he fired it. "Stupid boy." He growled._

_ Takuya winced in pain as the bullet hit his upper arm. He quickly put pressure on to his wound with his other hand to stop the rushing blood. He glanced behind him as he saw the creatures looking at him with worry. He gave them a small smile to assure them he was fine, and turned his head forward. 'I promised their goddess that I'd protect them as well. I won't fail them, or my world.' With all his might, he flew into the darker parts of the city._

_~_

 The sky was cloudless, and very blue. It was clam, and a gentle breeze was in the air. Drowsiness was taking over his senses, but he was trying hard to stay away. Takuya was alone on top of the school building, as always. He leaned against the building wall with the door leading back inside. He sat down, with one leg propped up and the other outstretched in front of him. He had one hand over his recent wound that still burned through his skin. Hikari was really furious when she found that gunshot wound. She was basically scolding him, as she tended to it. Takuya did get the bullet out, with the help of the creatures. But he can still feel the pain lingering in his arm. 'That was no ordinary gunshot.' He thought to himself, as he glanced down as his bandaged arm.

 "Hey, Takuya." The brunette looked up in surprise, to find Kouji. The raven-haired boy grinned a little, and then walked up to him. He plopped down beside the boy. It's been a week already, and Takuya was still waiting on when the boy would ask him about him fighting those monsters. Yet, the boy hasn't said anything. The two have been hanging out on the rooftop for sometime. They'd have their small talks, but nothing about that other world. Takuya didn't mind the company at all. He actually enjoyed having the raven-haired boy around. Slowly, he was opening up to him, but he was a bit hesitant on telling him personal questions. "What are you up to?" Kouji asked. He leaned up against the wall and stared at the cloudless sky.

 The boy just shrugged, and he let go of his arm. "Kouji…" His voice was small, and still shy. "…Why do you like hanging around with me? It just bothers me that you don't think I'm… a freak, because I can… disappear or something." His voice became a whisper.

 Kouji shook his head. "I don't think you're some freak." He brushed some strands of hair from his face. His eyes shined with the blue sky. "I just like… to hang with you. You're a nice person, and you're no different than any of us." He shrugged. "No matter who you are, some alien, some monster… I'd like you for who you are." Then his face brightened in red. 'Did I just say I like him!?'

 Takuya also had the same thought, and he was blushing deeply too. 'He likes me!?' He shyly glanced over to look at the boy, but he kept his head straight forward, avoiding looking at him. Takuya turned away and his gaze softened. "Kouji… do you think… am I your friend?" He asked in his shy tone.

 The raven-haired boy turned his head, and stared at the boy. Takuya had his legs folded close to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around them. Takuya's eyes glanced at him, but then looked away. The boy smiled to himself. "Only if I'm your friend." He replied.

 Takuya looked up at him, and their eyes met. It was like Kouji was in a trance, and he hasn't noticed it before. Takuya had two eye colors. One was gray and the other was a chocolate brown color. His mouth gaped open at the two contrasting colors. Takuya blinked his eyes, and nodded his head. Kouji blinked his blue eyes and tilted his head. He smiled after finding out Takuya also thinks of him as a friend. 'I… made a friend… but it feels like we were ever since we met.' He thought.

 "I'm curious." Kouji blinked his eyes, snapping away from his thoughts. He glanced at the brunette, and gave a puzzled look. "Kouji… I've seen you during my fights, and I'm guessing you were there, somehow. How come, you never asked me yet, about it?" He asked with furrowed brows.

 Kouji raised a brow. "Well… actually, it would slip my mind." Takuya face faulted. 'I bet he never would forget things… he's playing with me.' Takuya frowned mentally. "Then tell me, about that world." He asked in a polite tone.

 Takuya look surprised at first, but then he bit his lip. "Well… it's hard to explain, and I might confuse you."

 Kouji leaned back on the wall. "Well, we do have all the time we need. Our last two classes are open for today. Ms. Mihama is at a meeting with some of the other teachers." He reminded. Takuya mentally kicked himself on the head for forgetting. 'Must have dozed off during class.' Something the brunette would rarely do.

 Takuya leaned on the wall as well, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and just listened to the muffled sounds of the students chatting below. 'I trust him… I really do… He's my friend now… I should have noticed that before…' Takuya opened his eyes, and glanced over to Kouji. He too had his eyes closed. The wind was gently blowing by, playing with his loose stands of dark hair that escaped his ponytail. 'I didn't notice how cute he was…' Takuya turned deeply red on his face. 'Did I just say that!?' The boy cleared his throat, and Kouji opened his eyes, and gave him another bewildered expression. "Well… I can't um… explain if I don't know where to start." His face was faintly colored pink. Kouji just thought of it as embarrassment, which was half true.

 "Well… tell me about that world I keep seeing, and those creatures, and that giant building in the middle of the city." Kouji suggested.

 Takuya chewed on his lip. "Well…" Takuya lowered his head. "That world is known as the Real World." Kouji stared at the boy, keen on listening. Takuya glanced at him. "It's called the Real World, because this world," He looked around at his surroundings. "This world is not real." The raven-haired boy raised a brow, but didn't question. "This world is called the Dream World."

 "So there are two worlds." Kouji replied. Takuya nodded.

 He closed his eyes, careful on choosing his words. "Yes." He licked his lips. "It all happened in about… five years ago…" he started.

To Be Continued…

((My predicament was right! I do have fewer reviews than my last chapter. Boy, aren't I such a pessimist. Oh well. Anyways, this chapter doesn't have that much going on. Except that Takuya finally accepts Kouji as a friend. Then you got to meet Takuya's stepsister, Hikari. I know what you're all thinking! The casts of Digimon 01 AND 02 are in it! I know, isn't it cool? Well, to me it is. I'll also be adding the characters of Digimon Tamers. Oh wait… I think one of them is already in it. But I won't tell you! Everyone is so OOC!!! And I like it! It does seem a bit in a fast pace, isn't it? But I want' to get to the point of the story, and to the romance. Hee! Hee!

Next chapter, Takuya will explain everything to Kouji. How would Kouji react? Will he still want to be friends with Takuya? Would he believe him? I don't know, but that's for you to find out. I'm thinking of scanning and posting my arts on this fic somewhere, and sometime soon. ^-^;; They look a bit funny, trust me. I'm no artist or anything. Heh. Heh. And, I promise to add some more scenes with Izumi, Kouichi, and Junpei. And when will Tomoki show up? XD I'm not telling you yet, but he WILL be in it. I promise! Er… I shouldn't promise when I'm not so sure I can keep it. Er…

Anyways, thank you for the reviews: **firelight102003, kellyQ, Crystal Ketchum Darklight, Ice Itako, micki5, Kioko of Grunge**, and **Splash-Yaoiluv **I really appreciate your comments, and reviews. ^.^ Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it. @.@))


	5. Feelings

Fallen

Chapter 5: Feelings

By: Blind Dark Faith__

'Admit it, you like him, you have feelings towards him… even more…' 

~

 The sky was cleared of any clouds. The day was a bit warm, but the weather is perfect. The sun was past the high noon time, and two boys sat on the rooftops of Shibuya High. Kouji lifted his face into the sun, and let the warmth bask on his pale face. A gentle breeze encircled the area, and he brushed back some of his loose strands of hair. He opened his deep blue eyes, and lowered his head to face the beauty besides him. His actions showed how uncomfortable he felt. He let himself be in a trance by just staring at him. His hair was a rich chocolate color that shimmered with the sun. His complexion was a creamy shade, but not as pale as he was. He bet that the boy goes out more than he would normally do. He saw his rosy lips part to speak, and his attention switched to what the boy would say. "It started…" Takuya glanced a bit at the raven-haired boy, but quickly looked away. He licked his lips. "It started about five years ago." He whispered into the wind.

 He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back on to the wall. "There… there was this big explosion in the sky, that struck here is Shibuya." The boy opened his eyes and pointed at the blue sky above them. Kouji looked up at his direction, then he turned his head back down and nodded. Takuya grinned a bit, but then frowned. "This shockwave of power from that explosion, spread through out the whole world, causing minor damage to all the countries. But… Shibuya was stuck worse then any other nation…" The brunette closed his eyes, and slowly Kouji followed.

~

Flash

 His deep blue eyes fluttered open, only to find himself elsewhere. He was no longer under the blue sky, with the sunlight shining down upon him. There were fierce fires surrounding the area he was on. He was still on top of the school rooftops, and walls of fires were trying to suck the boy into it. He panicked, and looked around for any escape. He was alone, and he didn't know where Takuya was. He bit his lip. But then the brunette appeared beside him. His expression was calm and he just stared ahead. Kouji also felt at ease beside him. But he looked around at his surroundings. He saw the city before him, being engulfed in the rage of fire. 'Is this… a flashback or something?' His mind wondered. He could hear the screaming of the people below. Takuya walked forward, close to the broken fence. Kouji followed, but cautiously dodged the small embers on the rooftop. Kouji was beside the brunette, and he saw the courtyard of the school blazing, and the students of the school running in terror. "Fires engulfed the whole city. They were all scared…" The raven-haired boy glanced at Takuya. His eyes were filled with anger, and helplessness. 'This is just a flash back of the past… he blames himself for this occurring…' Kouji frowned. He stared straight ahead, remembering seeing this scene before.

 "No one knows about anything. The people were caught up in some experiment of those stupid Crusaders." Takuya clenched his hands into a fist.

 Kouji glanced at the boy. "Crusaders?" he questioned.

 Takuya looked over at him, and slightly smiled at him. He nodded. "Before any of this happened, there was this group of men, who believed in the unnatural. They believed that there were other worlds out there, because of some case that happened a very long time ago." He explained. "These men were rich, intelligent, and powerful. They asked the government for support and permission to do their research legally, but they thought their beliefs are frauds. Their shame and their hurt pride made them detest the government. They were said to have disappeared, and no one knew where they were. But over the years, they created an alliance. They hid underground, and they secretly did illegal researches and experiments. They were waiting for the day that the government would fall, and some how they would show the world that there really was such a world. Back then, they weren't even called the Crusaders…"

 Kouji blinked his eyes. "How do you know of all this about them, if they are said to have disappeared along time ago?" He asked curiously.

 The brunette blushed and smiled cheekily. This new emotion that the boy showed made the raven-haired boy blush as well. "Well… you got to know about your enemies, don't you?"

 Kouji sweat dropped. "Yeah well… How about the monsters in the city?"

 Takuya pouted, another emotion that was new to Kouji that was coming form the boy. 'He looks… cute…' That thought made the boy go red. "I'm getting there…" He told him. Kouji grinned. "Anyways… the crusaders continued on with their experiments, trying to open the dimensional planes. What they didn't know was that they were disturbing the balance of the all the worlds, weakening the boarders. There's a reason why we are separated from the other worlds, and those Crusaders are just blinded by their beliefs." Kouji noted that angered tint in Takuya's tone.

 "Then what happened?" Kouji urged the brunette to go on.

 Takuya glanced at him. "Well, unfortunately, there was a world that was on the verge of destruction. That world is called the Fiend's World, as what the Crusaders call it." He rolled his eyes. Kouji noticed the expressed feelings the boy was showing. He smiled to himself. "In that world, they were engaged in what was called the Demonic War." Takuya blinked his eyes, and looked into the raven-haired boy's eyes. "Do you remember those small creatures that hide in the city?" Kouji nodded slowly. "Well, they live on that world. They are really nice, and all they want is to live peacefully, like us. But they lost their world to the Fiends, those evil monsters. The Fiends want destruction and power. They're out of control and would do anything to prove that they are stronger than any other Fiends and monsters."

 Takuya looked up at the black sky. Kouji followed and saw the torn sky, with blazes of fire and darkness emitting from it. "Anyways, the Crusaders were doing one of their stupid testing. They tried to open a portal to another world. At the same time, some great evil Fiend charged an immense power."

 Kouji gaped his mouth open. "So then, that's how that rip in the sky was created, by two great powers that weakened the dimensional boarders. Is that how those creatures came into our world, and Fiends?" Takuya nodded. Kouji nodded his head as well, and then he saw a light that shot up from the ground. His eyes widened in remembrance. 'My vision…' He said faint flashes of his vision. The fires were starting to swirl around the light. And the gray clouds were encircling it from above. The fires were rising higher into the dark sky. Then something small was floating in that light. It was rising slowly in it. Kouji squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what was it in that light. Then his eyes widened, and a flash of another vision flooded in his mind. He shook his head to get rid of it.

 Takuya looked at the boy with concern. 'He has visions too… that is why he is so keen to find out about everything… I knew that somehow he was different… should I let him help me? But his powers are so faint… But maybe…' His thoughts were cut off, and Kouji turned his head towards him. "Takuya… tell me…" The raven-haired boy pointed towards that beam of light in the middle of the city. "Isn't that you in there?" He questioned.

 The brunette turned his head and started at the scene before him. His eyes softened and he nodded. Then the light burst, and it engulfed the whole city. Kouji blocked his eyes from the blinding light. When it faded down, Kouji removed his arms from his face, and he looked around. Smoke was rising from the burnt buildings. On the ground, he saw that the people have fainted. He blinked his eyes in confusion. "I made a promise to the Goddess…"

 "Goddess?" Kouji questioned.

 Takuya's eyes were staring straight a head. "I promised to her that I'd protect her creatures, but she wanted to repay me." Takuya looked up at the sky. There was no sign that it was night or day. "She placed a barrier around Shibuya, so no Fiend or creature would escape from here. And she granted some warriors to help me protect the people as well. Those warriors are called guardians…"

 Soon men in dark armor appeared, and they were taking the limp bodies of the citizens. "During that big whole light show, the guardians appeared. I asked them to take as much people they can, but the Crusaders were appearing. They took the rest of the citizens." Takuya told him.

 Kouji stared at him for a brief moment. "What happened to the people? I mean, in that other place that I first came into, there was a lot of people." He questioned.

 Takuya closed his eyes. "The people I tried to save, they were turned into a form called Spirits." Kouji gave him a confusing look. "The others were taken to the Crusaders' base, and were put in this machine called the Juggernaut. That machine let's the people sleep and puts them in what is called the Dream World. The Juggernaut is constructed to keep the people asleep, and let them live their normal lives. It also allowed them to forget about that incident, and they are oblivious to the fact that they are actually dreaming."

 "How about the Spirits?" Kouji asks. "How come when I came Shibuya, it seemed all normal and real?"

 Takuya lifted his hand. "I'm not done explaining that part…" Kouji blinked his eyes at him. Takuya grinned a bit. "The spirits are also dreaming. Their physical bodies are programmed into that Dream World, but their real selves are also partly here in the Real Word." Kouji furrowed his brows in puzzlement. Takuya sighed. "The Spirits are also oblivious to the Real World. Their spirit forms are actually in the Real World." Takuya closed his eyes, and Kouji found himself following his actions.

~

 Kouji opened his eyes and found himself back at the peaceful scenery, on top of the school building. Before him, was Takuya standing near the fence with a hand clutching the metal wires. Kouji blinked his eyes, but then got up from the floor. He dusted himself and neared the brunette. They both watched as the trees below danced with the wind. 'I can't believe all this is happening. Here I thought my life was dull, but actually, my life is a lie. People are playing with our minds, and no one knows about it.' He thought to himself. "Takuya… don't you ever feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders? Can't those crusaders help you on fighting those Fiends?" He asked with concern.

 The brunette shook his head, his hair swaying at his actions. "The Crusaders only use weapons, that don't even inflict damage on them. They try to find a way by taking the creatures and do experiments to find their weaknesses." He glared at the blue sky, almost seeing the base in the Dream World.

 Kouji lowered his head. "I want to help… but I don't think I can."

 Takuya snapped his head up, and looked at the raven-haired boy. 'Maybe he can… but his the hidden power within him is still a little weak.' The brunette bit his lower lip. "Maybe you can, Kouji…" He said quietly. The raven-haired boy blinked his deep blue eyes and glanced at the brunette. "I feel you have a small energy within you." Takuya turned towards him. He licked his lips. "Maybe I can help awaken it… but it'll take some time and… training." He said in a small voice.

 Kouji smiled softly. "I've been taking some kendo lessons for three years now. It's something I wanted to do on my spare time." He admitted.

 Takuya's eyes brightened. "Then that will help." Takuya chewed the side of his cheek. "Can I see… your hand?" He asked shyly.

 The raven-haired boy nodded and shakily lifted his left hand to him. Takuya took it in his. Kouji was surprised to feel the gentle touch of the smaller boy. He could feel his face burning. He saw as the side of his lips shyly tugged into a soft smile. "You do have some powers that is really useful with your hands." Takuya looked up at him, and their eyes locked. "I… can… help you…" Takuya was drawn into his deep blue eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt something in them that made his heart warm up inside. Kouji blinded his eyes, and the two realized how close they were. The quickly jumped back, blushing madly. They felt awkward for a while. Kouji shyly took a glimpse over at the brunette. Takuya was busy trying to avoid the raven-haired boy's gaze.

 Kouji smiled to himself. "Thanks for telling me this. I was so confused with everything, that I couldn't understand things no longer when I came here." He neared the fence, and clung his fingers around the metal wires. He watched the quad where a few students freely walked around. Some of the others were sitting under the shady trees, or on the tables. "I'm glad I met you, Kanbara Takuya." He turned his eyes and once again their eyes locked into one another's. Quickly the brunette turned away and nodded his head. He was trying to hide his blushing face form the raven-haired boy. 'Nothing seems to go pass Kouji now a days…' Takuya thought to himself.

~

 Today, Takuya woke up later than usual. Hikari was surprised to see his little brother still in bed when she went into his room. She'd always inspect the boy's room to see if his bed was fixed. She also checks on Taichi's as well. Takuya noted to himself that she'd be worse than his own mother. Anyways, she woke him up, and the two plus Taichi went to school together. They rode in Taichi's car to get to school. Usually, Takuya would wake up early and head to school by himself, just when Hikari is about to eat breakfast. He was more comfortable going by himself, when Taichi would always offer a ride to school. It wasn't that far from their home. It's only a thirty-minute walk from their house.

 Takuya sat in the back, behind the passenger's side. He rather not let Hikari constantly looking behind to check on him, which sometimes annoys him. Takuya knows that Hikari is just only watching over him, but she's being overprotective of him. Takuya just stared out the window, with the wind whipping his hair on his face. He was listening to the loud rhythm of the songs that played on the radio. Hikari would at times strike up some conversation with her older brother. They both know how Takuya likes to be left alone, and that's what worried Hikari all the time. "Hey, Takuya!" The boy looked up and saw the older girl peering from the side of her seat. "Isn't today the day you're going to that big Brother Association thing?" She questioned.

 Takuya sank in his seat almost forgetting about it. He looked up at her and nodded.

 "Hey, cool!" Commented Taichi. Takuya can see his big goofy grin from the mirror. "I remember when I had to go there. The kid I got was some brat. Thank goodness I got rid of him."

 Hikari sat straight in her seat. "That's sad. The kid had some sickness… I forgot what though. But he had no parents, and you were mean to him." She said. "My person was really nice. Her name was Tomoyo. She lives in America now, and she still e-mails me every month. What was sad was that her parents gave her up to the orphanage, because they were some teenaged parents. She never knew her parents very much."

 Taichi rolled his eyes. "The kid I got, whatever his name is, had some problem, and was very bratty. I don't keep in touch with him… that is good for me. Plus, he's probably like… almost your guy's age."

 "Don't Sora, and Yamato still see their 'Little brother and sister'?" Hikari asked.

 Taichi shrugged. He parked the car in the student parking lot, and they all got out of the car. As the walked closer to the school building, Takuya had his head bent low, risking to not be seen by everybody with his stepsiblings. It's not that he felt embarrassed to be around them. He feels that he would mess up their social structure in school. Taichi parted from the two, as he saw his friend Izumi Koushiro and Ishida Yamato. Hikari waved at her brother. She glanced at her younger brother and giggled a little. "What's wrong Takuya?" She asked.

 Takuya shot his head up straight, and he shook his head indicating that nothing was wrong. Hikari frowned, but shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want to hang around with me for a little while?" She asked politely.

 "No thank you." Takuya replied in his quiet voice. He saw Izumi, and Kouichi walking down the halls. Izumi smiled widely and waved at the brunette. Takuya smiled faintly back at her. Hikari saw this and turned her head. She smiled widely. "Go ahead. You can go with your friends." She said to him. Takuya froze. 'My friends?' He looked back and saw that the two were standing there, waiting for him. He shyly smiled to himself. 'I guess I could add more friends?' He turned to Hikari and waved good-bye. "Have fun at that BBA!" (Big Brother Association) She called out.

 Takuya nodded his head and met up with the two. Hikari was grinning from ear to ear to see her brother have friends. 'He's just afraid… I know it. He's lost two important people that were very close to him. I understand Takuya… but they'd probably want you to move on… just like my mom would.' She said to herself.

 "Hikari!" The girl blinked her eyes back to reality and she saw her friends waving at her. She smiled back and ran up to catch up to them.

~

 There were four yellow buses carrying the eighth grade students to the BBA. It was a tradition for the school, for the incoming high school students. Only some classes sign up for the program. They'd spend the rest of their school year with a child that is orphaned that are very ill, or have problems and are the only child in the family. It's a great experience for both the students and the children. Kouji stared out the window, wondering what child he'd get. 'I hope he's not boisterous, or irritating.' He looked over at the boy sitting next to him. He smiled to himself. 'I'm glad Takuya isn't all shy around me anymore… but he is sometimes timid.' Takuya was slouching in his chair, hoping that it would swallow him in it. He had his head downcast. Kouji narrowed his eyes at the noise that students in the bus made. He blinked his eyes and softened his gaze. "Hey, Takuya." The boy turned his head towards him. "What kind of child would you like as a 'little brother'?"

 The brunette sat there in silence. Something clicked in his head when he remembered what Izumi told him. 'Oh that's right… he lost his own little brother…' Kouji bit his lip. "Any one will be fine, as long as I can make him happy." Takuya replied silently. He shyly glanced at the boy beside him. "But I don't want him to behave disobediently, and I'd like him to be kind and a bit energetic. I think that would be nice." He smiled timidly.

 Kouji returned that smile. "I just don't want him to be very nosy and talkative. That's all."

 "You know," Takuya stared out the window, past Kouji's head. "I don't think they'd be that bad. They would only act the way they are, because they lost their family, or they feel different because of some sickness. They probably are terrified, and don't know what to do. They are also probably lost…"

 Kouji frowned, understanding him. Takuya blinked his eyes and looked back up at Kouji with a small smile. "I think that is why our school is participating in this program. It's to help the children feel happy, and their selves." Kouji nodded in agreement.

 The buses all stopped in front of a big building, of four floors, almost like their own school, but it had a much wider area. There were other tall buildings, connect to the main one. Kouji couldn't believe how spacious the area around some buildings is. This place was secluded in a forest, about twenty minutes away from their school. The students were already standing up from their seats. Izumi leaned over their seat, and Kouichi looked down at them from above the two. "This place looks so beautiful. Can't believe they keep all those children in there. It's bigger than our school grounds." She awed, as they stared out the window of the bus.

 "I met Junpei's 'little brother'. Kyle is really nice. He cried when he first met him, but they were good friends after. I hope I can make my 'little brother' happy." Kouichi said to them.

 Izumi smiled widely and sighed. "I'm going to teach my little sister the basics of shopping! For sure, she has never been to a mall before." Izumi squealed in her usual happy self.

 Soon the students were exiting the bus, and they lined up with their class. Then started to walk down the path towards the building. The trees were lined up at the sides, and their leaves were shading them from the sunlight. They all entered the building, and were walking down the halls of the building. Little children were peeking out form their rooms and behind the stair rails at the young teens walking by. Izumi squealed and waved at them as she past by them. Kouichi was starting to feel embarrassed to know her. Kouji was ignoring her little squealing comments. Takuya had his head bent low, trailing behind his friends.

 They entered an auditorium, somewhat as big as their own at school. The four friends found their own seats, with their class and sat together. Izumi was giggling with excitement. The three boys were sinking in their seats, as she started to babble to them. Once the auditorium simmered down into silence, the head of the BBA came up on stage. Behind were a few nurses who worked there, and the teachers of their school. The head of the association went up in the middle of the stage with a microphone in her hand. Izumi leaned close to the boys. "Did you know they use this auditorium for people who'd do concerts and things to the children?" She mused. Kouichi gave her a look, and the girl pouted and sat back in her seat. Takuya smiled to him self. Even though he won't admit it, the boy really enjoys his friends company. He wouldn't even admit that they were really his friends.

 Kouji was half listening to what that lady was talking about. He watched at people took turns speaking in the microphone. All he got was that they were all getting an assigned 'little brother' to take care of for the year. How the relationship between them interacts will reflect as a credit for their grades. Then some old students who participated in this came up and talked about their experience. Kouji didn't realize he was zoning out. Something he has definitely never done, ever. Slowly, the sounds around him were deafening and his eyes soon closed to the darkness.

_~He looked up and saw a boy before him. He could feel himself breathing hard, and his heart was pounding in his ears. Sweat was dripping from his face, and the sun was glaring at him up high. The boy sighed and neared him. The boy slightly smiled and offered his hand down at him. He took that hand, and the boy helped him up from the floor. "I think we should rest. You're energy is weakening form the training." The boy said softly._

_ He shook his head. "No." He heard himself. "We can't be done. I haven't even done anything."_

_ The boy frowned slightly. "You have… but it will take time, Kouji. If you keep up the training… you'll get a hang of it."_

_ "But I want to…" He gasped in some air. "I want to do more… I want to be strong like you."_

_ The boy's face softened. "But you are strong… Kouji."~_

 "Kouji?" The raven haired up snapped open his deep blue eyes and he looked around. He saw that the students were all standing up form their seats, and walking out the auditorium. He glanced at a pair of concerned eyes. Then the boy beside him smiled softly. "You fell asleep." Kouji shrugged. Takuya giggled to himself, and stood up. "We're all going to meet our partners." Takuya informed him. The raven-haired boy nodded and stood up as well.

~

 Izumi was a head to the boy, leading them down the halls. The place sure was big… almost like a hospital, but with many more rooms. The blonde girl in front looked at the papers in her hand. "Well, my girl is in this room." She pointed to the door with a few little drawn pictures taped on it. She gave a goofy grin at it. She turned to the boys. "So where will you guys be heading to?" She questioned.

 Kouichi glanced at his papers and the other tow boys next to him. "Looks like ours are close to each others. Maybe after getting to know these little guys, we can meet up somewhere?" He suggested.

 "How bout the auditorium again?" Izumi thought. The boys agreed. "Well, I'll see you guys there later." She smiled widely. "Shiuchon. Cute name. I'm gonna like her." She giggled and knocked at the door. The boys waved at her good luck and walked down the halls a bit further. Kouichi stopped at his little brother's door, and left the two to walk down the halls alone. There was an awkward silence between them, and Kouji was itching to speak to him, but he really didn't know of what. 'That vision I had… what could it mean? There is no understanding in any of my visions… I'm not sure if they came true yet or not.' He glanced at the short boy beside him. He smiled to himself, and suddenly blushed as he found himself staring at the boy. 'What's this feeling I have for him? Don't tell me that I… But I can't like him, because he's a boy… but then again I'm just a teen and I don't understand anything about feelings and stuff like that.' He bit his lip and furrowed his brows. 'I'm confused now…'

 "Kouji." The raven-haired boy snapped back to reality and looked into the brunettes double colored eyes. He blinked his eyes at the small boy. 'How does his eyes do that? They seem brown from far away…' He noticed Takuya blushing under his stare. "Um… Kouji, where's the room of your brother?" He asked shyly.

 Kouji blinked his eyes again, then looked down at the papers he had in his hands. "658." He replied. He looked at the boy, and had that questioning look. Takuya smiled softly. "Mine too. C'mon, there's the room." He pointed to it straight ahead.

 First they knocked, and Kouji slowly opened the door to the room. Kouji peeked inside first, and saw the room with two twin-sized beds. There weren't many decorations, but a desk, a shelf and a nightstand with a clock. Between the beds were a window and that nightstand. The desk was kept on one side of the room; while on the other side was a shelf with just a few books. On the bed was a small boy, and there was another on the desk, working on something. The two boys looked up and saw the two teens. "Uh… Hi, we're your new assigned brothers." Kouji said, his voice almost cracking. He walked further into the room, followed by Takuya, beside him.

 The one on the desk closed up a notebook of his and placed down his pencil on top. He stood up and craned his head up to stare at the two boys. The other boy hopped off the bed and left the book he was reading. The boy that came from the bed had a brown bowl-cut hair and jade eyes. "I'm Iori." He greeted. He may look young, but the look he held was of that of great wisdom, as what Kouji interprets. Kouji smiled a bit at the boy. "Well, I'm Kouji. Guess you're my brother, Iori." The boy just stared at him quietly. Kouji raised a brow at him.

 Takuya glanced at the other boy, standing beside him. He bent down to his level. "Hi, I'm Takuya. I believe you're my brother?" He said in his kind tone.

 The boy had a messy brown hair, but not like Takuya's. It was lighter and spikier than his. He had emerald colored eyes, shining at the older boy before him. "You don't have any name, do you?" He chuckled a bit. Kouji smiled to himself as the brunette did that gesture.

 The boy blushed deeply. "I have name." He responded. "It's Tomoki."

 Takuya smiled widely. "That's a nice name, Tomoki." He offered his hand between them. "If we were to be brothers, maybe we should… get to know each other?" The boys smiled widely and nodded his head. The brunette glanced over at Kouji and saw him staring at him. They both blushed before turning their heads away from each other.

 "So Iori," Kouji spoke. The boy looked up at the raven-haired boy. "What book are you reading?" Kouji smiled to himself. 'Good start.' He thought.

~

Kouji__

_ Getting to know that boy wasn't so hard. I thought the little guy was fine, but he was a bit hesitant on some questions. I read on the papers that Iori has cancer, and they probably expect him to live until he reaches his high school years. I felt sorry instantly. The boy has a short life, and I thought to myself that I should make his life worth living, make it unforgettable. It's the right thing to do right? I don't know much of little brothers. Never had one in my life either. I'd ask Takuya for some advice, but if I ask I'm afraid that old emotions from his past will arise. He seems happy, and he seemed a natural in handling things. Takuya told me, when we riding our bus back to school, that he thought he almost saw his own younger brother in Tomoki. I also noticed the pained emotion that was surfacing in his eyes. I guess losing someone really hurts you deep inside, and it will forever scar your memories._

_ Anyways, after school, Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi, even Junpei, and I would go to the BBA building. It wasn't really far. But we did take a train to get there. Slowly, I can see Takuya accepting the friendship of the others, but he still is more open to me than to them. Lately, I'd go with Takuya to that other world, and somehow help him. I'd watch over those creatures, and I watch the brunette fight off those Fiends. I really want to help him more than what I'm doing. I want to fight beside him, so that he won't get hurt as much as he does. All I do is gather the creatures and lead them to safety. Today, Takuya asked me to meet him after school at the park. I told him I'd just walk with him. Something is up, and I'm not sure of what._

_~_

 They walked through the park to a secluded area, in a field of grass. Trees surrounded it, and no one would really see them, or what they would be doing. Kouji was becoming suspicious and anxious to know what Takuya wanted to speak to him about. "I guess today we won't visit Iori and Tomoki?" Kouji suddenly asked, as they stood in the middle of the grass area. The brunette nodded. He dropped his bag and looked around. Kouji dropped his school bag as well, and stared at him. "Takuya?" He asked softly. The boy turned around with a questioning look. "Why are we here? Is something wrong?"

 Takuya shook his head no in reply. "It's just that… for a while I've noticed that look in your eye when I fight those Fiends." Kouji blinked his eyes. "You want to help me, and I can visibly see it." Then Kouji saw a smile rose on his lips. "You know what?" Kouji raised a brow. Takuya blinked his eyes and looked up at the sky. "From the first time I saw you, I felt that you had this sort of power with in you. It's different from what I felt from Izumi, Kouichi and Junpei."

 "Izumi, Kouichi and Junpei?" the raven-haired boy became confused. 'They have powers? I have powers?'

 Takuya nodded and looked up at the boy. "Mm-hm… But yours is different. Yours has been growing fast ever since you've been here, Kouji. And I can help you wield that power to help others. If you want me to…" He asked softly.

 Kouji felt his world spinning. It just suddenly came to him all fast. He never knew he had these 'powers'. He thought only Takuya had, and that he was just some average person. 'But wait, Izumi, Kouichi and Junpei have powers too?' He looked down at the brunette, seeing as he was waiting for his reply. "How?" His voice caught in his throat. 'Why am I getting all nervous, all of a sudden?' He thought.

 Takuya smiled softly, and slowly neared the boy. "Like this." The gap between them was soon closing, but they were a few inches apart. Kouji felt his face getting warm, and his heart was pumping rapidly. 'What's going on?' His mind raced. The brunette lifted his hand, and placed in on his chest, where the heart in positioned within him. Kouji froze on his touch, but felt his knees growing weak under the brunette's warm touch. Takuya closed his eyes, and everything became silent around them. Kouji just stared at the boy, and felt as if time around them has stopped. 'Why am I feeling this way? I… I…' The voice of the boy broke his thoughts. "Kouji… relax." He said softly. The raven-haired boy sighed inwardly, and let his body obey. He slowly closed his eyes, and let Takuya do whatever he was doing.

 He felt something, something within that was burning, and ready to burst at any moment. He felt this aura warming up around him, and this incredible feeling was overwhelming. "Feel that?" Takuya whispered. Kouji nodded slowly in reply, but eyes still closed. "I've broken the shell, to allow you to use your powers." The raven-haired boy opened his eyes, and met with brown and silver eyes. "Now, let's see what kind of powers you can use." Kouji still could hear the fast beating of his heart. He watched Takuya's fluid motions. The boy took his hand, and he didn't recoil from his touch. 'It just feels… right…' Takuya narrowed his eyes, staring at his hand. "There's something." He pointed his finger at the middle of his palm. "Something like… swords of light…" He took Kouji's other hand, and stared at them both. "Two of them…" he smiled and looked up at Kouji's deep blue eyes. "I can help you transform that energy to those swords… the rest of your other powers… you'll have to find our on your own, but I'll help you." He smiled up at him, and Kouji felt his body ready to melt in the brunette's arms.

'Admit it, you like him, you have feelings towards him… even more…' a voice said in his head.

Kouji widened his eyes. 'W-what?'

'See… you won't even deny it!'

 Kouji stared deeply into the boy's eyes. He felt himself leaning forward. 'But I… I…'

 "Kouji?" a soft voice broke in his thought, and he was snapped back to reality. He noticed how close he was to the boy's face. Takuya's eyes were widened with shock, and his face was as red as his. He pulled back, and was breathing hoarsely. He turned away, and stared at the ground. 'That was too close…' "Kouji is… is something wrong?" Takuya asked. He touched his arm.

 'I…I…' The raven-haired boy blinked his eyes. "C-can you help me with my powers?" He asked shyly, suddenly finding his voice.

 Takuya nodded his head. "Of course. I did say I would."

 "So then…"

 "Maybe, after visiting Iori and Tomoki… can could came here and practice a bit, just for an hour. I don't want to over exhaust you. Because then, it will give us time to finish off our homework." Takuya suggested.

 Kouji nodded. He picked up his bag, and anxiously wanted to get away from the place. 'Right now… I need to be away from Takuya for now. I don't known anything anymore…' He turned his head. "I guess… I'll see you tomorrow then." Then he quickly walked away, leaving the brunette to stand in the middle of the field.

 "Tomorrow…" Takuya whispered.

To Be Continued…

((So sorry I haven't updated for so long. Too busy, and you can all agree with me that it's all because of homework… Anyways, how's the chapter? Is it too short, too long? What do you think of it? I almost lost this chapter, because my computer was down for a week. Sorry there weren't any Junichi moments. But I did get Tomoki in the picture, yay! I like the lil' guy. Do you think I made Izumi in the fic a bit too… I don't know? Err what's the word. Well whatever it is, you think she is? I don't know, but I think she is whatever it is… ok now I'm confusing myself. But people in the fic are really OOC. I was too lazy to read over and correct some mistakes, so sorry for them, but I will correct them once I have the other chapter up. Please R&R! And thanks a bunch for those who reviewed my last chapter. I really enjoy what you say about it. So review please, I'll try…TRY… to make a new chapter during my Christmas break. Almost there!!!!!!))


	6. Funny

Fallen

Chapter 6: Funny

By: Blind Dark Fate

_"It may sound funny… but I know I'm suppose to think it's wrong…"___

~

 As they promised, they were walking over to the secluded area of the park, after hanging out with Tomoki and Iori. Takuya took a glance at the boy beside him. Kouji hasn't spoke to him the whole day, and it got Takuya worried. He saw the raven-haired boy's face turned away from his gaze. Kouji's cheeks were tinted red. 'Is he…. sick?' He wondered. They made it to their assigned place. Takuya looked around and closed his eyes. He felt the wind whirl around him, welcoming him. 'Too bad this isn't all real…' He thought sadly. He opened his eyes and encounters the deep blue eyes of the raven-haired boy before him. Kouji instantly blushed and Takuya blinked in innocence "Are you feeling alright? You've been acting strange lately." Takuya asked curiously.

 The raven-haired eyes became distant, and he shook his head. "C'mon, let's start." He said in an empty tone. Takuya looked a bit hurt on how Kouji was suddenly acting. Since this morning, the boy was a bit… turning back to his so-called-old-self, as what Izumi noted. Takuya couldn't understand why and how it happened. 'Maybe something is going on between his family? Or is it because of something else?' He wondered. Takuya sighed and gave up on guessing what the raven-haired boy would be thinking.

 Takuya dropped his backpack off near the trees, and took off his black blazer and let it fall to the floor next to his school bag. He rolled up his sleeves and turned around to see the raven-haired boy staring at the ground. His bag was on the floor near his feet, and his blazer was on top of it. Takuya took in a deep breath. 'Well, here goes nothing. Just think of this as learning how to bike again…' He bit his lip. "Well… let's concentrate on how to gather your energy into a form. That way, it can be useful and less tiring to use during battles." Takuya instructed. Kouji just nodded.

~

 He was breathing hoarsely. He felt the sweat trailing down from the sides of his face. He glanced up to see the brunette not looking as tired as he is. 'Well duh, he is more experienced then you are, and what… he's been fighting for five years.' Kouji stood up straight, and looked equally at Takuya. He had to hide his emotions. He noticed his sudden distance with everyone around him. His sudden realization of his feelings of this boy made him place that mask of coldness back on him. He didn't want him to know. Was it fear of rejection? Yes… and plus he didn't want to destroy this friendship he has with the only boy who seems to understand what he's going through, except for now.

 "Want to rest? Don't want to over tire you." The brunette said softly. The two were at it for nearly two hours. Kouji somehow summoned his energy and formed it into two savers of light like swords. Then they went sparring. Takuya knew Kouji was not really in experience with swords and such. Kouji did say to him one time that he was studying kendo since he was five. So Kouji was no pushover. Though, the raven-haired boy did feel the easiness that the brunette was doing during their spar.

 Kouji nodded slowly, and dropped to the ground. The afternoon sky was soon becoming dark. Takuya walked over and sat beside him. Kouji stiffened, but didn't say anything. "If we keep this up, you won't break much a sweat when you can gather your energy." The brunette turned his head and smiled at him. Kouji then tried so hard to resist a blush coming up.

 "Koji, can I ask you something?" Takuya suddenly asked, in a bit of a shy tone. The raven-haired boy nodded. "Well… do you believe in what you see in your visions?"

 Kouji blinked his eyes, not really understanding. "What do you mean? I can't really understand any of it anyways…" 'Well… sort of…'

 Takuya bit his lip. "Kouji… do you know anything about your own… birth mother?"

 He fidgeted. The subject of his supposedly dead mother was sometimes a sensitive case on him. He would sometimes blow up on anyone who even talked about her, but this time… it was different. Kouji shook his head. "All I know is that she died when she was young… at least, that's what my father told me." He said monotonously. He stared blankly ahead of him. "Why the sudden question about this? Izumi isn't brainwashing you in believe that somehow I'm related to Kouichi, is she?"

 The brunette chuckled a bit. "No she's not… it's just that. I believe she could be right." Takuya sighed. He too was starting to get confused. "It's that… In my vision, I saw you. You were there with Ms. Kimura, and you were hugging her tightly. And it's strange… you never really met Ms. Kimura, have you?" Kouji shook his head. Takuya closed his eyes. "On Friday… Kouichi is going to invite us over as a study group, and for some dinner. You're going to meet her… and well… I'm just warning you, because you may be in a shock of your life." Kouji let everything sink in. He nodded slowly.

 Takuya looked at his wristwatch, and widened his eyes. "Er, I have to get home. Hikari is going to get mad at me if she's home before I get there." Takuya quickly stood up and gathered his things. He smiled at bit at the raven-haired boy. "It's been quiet lately in the Real World… Something is coming up… and I'm not sure what they are planning." He said in a low tone. Kouji just stared blankly into his eyes. Then the brunette turned and walked away.

 "Most of the visions I've seen do come true. Takuya did tell me once that I were to take them seriously…" Kouji whispered to himself. He saw the figure of the brunette disappeared within the trees. "I think I did see that vision once…" He bit his lip. 'Then that means my _father_ has been lying to me.' He glared to himself. He got up and picked up his bag and blazer, and left the park to head home.

~

Flash

_ He was running down the dark streets of the deserted city. He looked up at the dark sky too see if he caught up with his winged friend. 'He could have waited for me…' There was a loud roar during their P.E. class, and he and Takuya had to excuse themselves from the class. Together they went through the boarders, and entered the Real World. Takuya was the only one who could cross that boarder, and Kouji couldn't find himself to cross, unless he was sleeping, and he wouldn't be real, just a projection.  A group of running creatures told him that he was getting closer to the destructive Fiend. He could hear the faint cries of the creatures as they ran the opposite direction from him. After practicing for a few days, Kouji has gotten use to wielding his energy sword out with ease. He thought that his experience in the Real World was also another day of practice, but a bit tougher._

_ Kouji stopped and saw a giant plant like Fiend whipping its vine like appendages in attempt to knock out the airborne brunette. Kouji smirked and ran into the heat of battle. But he was stopped as shadow like Fiends rose from the ground. They were barely above the Kouji's knees, but they sure were quick and menacing. There had got to be ten of them popping out, and they came to attack him. 'It seems that whenever there is a big Fiend, these shadow Fiends appear along with it.' Kouji grinned widely, and twirled his sword in his hand. 'Oh well… at least I get to have fun.' Kouji went to strike the fiends down. They were annoyingly jumping around, as they normally do, but Kouji easily dodged their attacks. With a double slash with his double energy swords, he took down three fiends that materialized._

_ He could see, with quick glances, that the brunette had things under control, and Kouji didn't seem to be having a tough time. 'Because these guys are way too easy.' He slashed around once more, destroying the last of the shadow Fiends. Kouji looked around to make sure there weren't anymore small Fiends or injured creatures that didn't get captured. He saw it was clear, and Kouji went to see if he could help Takuya._

_ The brunette twirled around, dodging the Fiend's poison attack. As it's limb hit the building that area around it touched, melted. Takuya noted not to get touched by it's deadly attack. He saw Kouji running from behind the Fiend. 'I have to make sure he'll be safe. This one is a bit tougher…' Takuya gathered all his energy into the palm of his hand, and aimed at the raged Fiend. Kouji saw it's vine like arms swinging towards him. He jumped up to dodge it, and counterattacked with his light swords, cutting off one of the Fiend's defense. "Great job Kouji. Now try to cut off its other arm. I'll back you up." Takuya landed next to the raven-haired boy, his energy still gathered in his hand._

_ Kouji nodded and ran to the other side, to distract the fuming monster. "Right over here you overgrown weed!" He taunted. The monster screeched out loud and plunged down its vine upon the raven-haired boy. Kouji easily dodged it, and cut it off. "Takuya!"_

_ The brunette straightened his arms out forward, towards the giant plant-like monster. Then he released his ball of power on it. It grew bigger and bigger until it hit the Fiend, and dematerialized it. Kouji watched as the glittering remains of the fiend float up to the torn sky. 'Back to its home, reborn as a Creature,' Kouji remembered Takuya telling him once. The brunette walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nice teamwork." He smiled. Kouji quickly turned his head away, to hide his growing hot face. He just nodded in reply._

_~_

 He ran down the streets to his destined location. He saw the rooftops of his school building, as he ran down the small hill leading to it. 'I'm going to be late.' He bit his lip. 'If my father finds out, he'll kill me…' He ran past the school gates, and ran into the school building. He dodged all the students in his way with ease. "Hey Kouji! Kouji, what's the hurry?" The boy slowed down, and turned around to see his look-alike in front of him. Kouji panted and looked up at Kouichi. "Silly, Kouji. Don't you remember that our 1st class was canceled?" Kouji narrowed his eyes and grumbled. Kouichi giggled, and grabbed the boy's arm. "C'mon, I think I saw Izumi walk into the library."

 There was a big sigh, and the three boys looked up at the blonde girl in front of their table. "Hey Izumi." Kouichi greeted. The blonde pulled back a seat near Kouichi and sat down.

 "I can't believe we have this stupid project that's due next week." Izumi whined. She sighed out loud and dropped her head on the table with a soft thud.

 "Be glad that it's a group thing." Kouichi reminded him. He looked up at Kouji and Takuya who were sitting in front of them. "So, who do you suggest we interview? We need five students in our school."

 Izumi raised her head. "Well, that wouldn't be too hard. I can ask Hikari if we can interview her and her little sister from the BBA." Takuya sank in his seat. 'Why her?' He wondered. "OH! And also there's Junpei! I know no one will get him, since he _is_ your boyfriend, Kouichi." The boy blushed.

 "Should we interview a senior as well? He already got two ninth graders." Kouichi asked. He was writing down possible people. So far, there is only two.

 Izumi clapped her hands together. "I know! Takuya, you should ask your brother, Taichi!" She grinned widely.

 Takuya bowed his head a bit. "He isn't in good relationship with his brother at the BBA." He replied softly.

 "Oh well then… Ask Ishida Yamato then."

 Kouichi saw Takuya's hesitant look. "Why don't you ask him, Izumi? You're very convincing."

 "Okay! So, we got the head cheerleader, the quarterback, and a rock star. Hee. Hee. What interesting people we got on our side." Izumi giggled.

 "Why do they have to be students that are known through out the school? How about other individuals?" Kouji suddenly spoke after his silence through out their meeting in the library.

 Izumi looked down. "Well… these are the only people we know of, and are our friends."

 "How about Ichijouji Ken, or Inoue Miyako?" Kouichi suggested, trying to draw away the tension.

 Izumi put a finger on her chin. "Miyako is fine. So we have four." She looked at the others. "Anyone else you guys might be interested in?"

~

 "Why do we have to interview this person?" Kouji grumbled.

 Takuya looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Orimoto and Kimura are interviewing Inoue. It's either we interview her or Ishida. From what you heard from Kouichi, she is very… talkative, and I know that you won't stand her for one second." He grinned at him. Kouji scowled, knowing that it was true. He muttered a 'whatever' and they continued their walk to Ishida Yamato's apartment. It was a bit far from their school that they had to take the bus to his apartment, but it wasn't the far from their homes. "After we do the interviews… we'll be discussing our presentations to the class."

 He looked up at the apartment building in front of them. He looked down at the scribbled address given to them from Kouichi. "I guess… this is it." They entered the building and took the elevator to the eighth floor, and found the Ishida residence. It wasn't the first time Takuya had been in the Ishida's apartment. He's been there many times, because his siblings were very close to them. Takuya just didn't remember how to get there.

 Takuya knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a shorter version of Yamato. The boy smiled. "Hey Takuya." He greeted.

 The brunette shyly smiled. "Hello Takashi. Is… Yamato there?"

 Takashi smiled widely. "Yeah, he's just getting dressed." He opens the door wider. "Come in, and sit down. I heard from Hikari that you were doing Ms. Mihama's project. I remember doing that last year. Kind of a major pain, but I passed it with a B." He shrugged. Takashi walked into the open kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. "You guys want a drink?" Takuya shook his head, and Kouji also turned down the offer. Takashi smiled and opened a can for himself.

 The sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention. They all looked up to see the older blonde come out from his room. He had a towel around his shoulders, making the two younger boys think he just got out of the shower. "Hey Takuya." He turned his attention to Kouji and just nodded, and the boy responded with the same gesture. "So… I know it's a pain that you have to do this, but let's get this over with." He grinned. Takuya sank in his chair, and Kouji just shrugged.

 After thirty minutes of questioning, they were sitting around the dining table, with Takashi joining them. Takuya stood up from his chair, and bowed his head. "I think I have to go now. Thank you for letting us come over, Yamato. Hikari might be worried now."

 Takashi grinned wider. "Oh, don't worry about her, Takuya. Just stick around for dinner, even you Kouji, and then Yamato would drive you home."

 Takuya shook his head. "Thank you so much for the offer, but I have to decline… I have other homework as well." He glanced at Kouji, and the raven-haired boy stood up as well. He slightly bowed as gratitude and the two boys were walking towards the door.

 "I'll take you tow home then. Hikari would kill if she knew you're out there at this hour." Yamato took his keys and walk with the two to the parking garage.

~

 "Your sister… is overprotective."

 Takuya turned his head towards Kouji and blushed. "She really is… She's like… a second mother to me." Takuya looked up from his abandoned food on his lap. He stared up at the cleared blue sky. "I guess… ever since her mother died, she took the responsibility of being the one who'd look out for her family." He whispered.

 "My step-mom… She's the only one who actually cares for me… but I don't give her a chance to get to know me very well." Kouji said truthfully.

 Takuya glanced at the raven-haired boy sitting next to him, with their backs up against the fence on the rooftops. "I can see she really loves you, Kouji." The boy just shrugs. Takuya looked at his sandwich and rewrapped it and placed it in his bag. 'I'll let Tomoki have the rest.' He smiled at the remembrance of his 'little brother'. His relationship with the smaller boy was really close. The boy reminded his so much of his little brother, that it pains Takuya at times as old memories reside. Kouji may have never had a little brother, but the way Kouji's relationship with Iori seemed to go out naturally. 'Guess he had what he wanted…' Takuya smiled.

 "Hey, Takuya?" The brunette looked at the boy beside him. Kouji was staring up at the sky, almost seeing the black-scarred sky. "Don't you find it odd… there are no attacks from the Fiends since two days ago."

 Takuya smiled. "It can get like that. It's kind of difficult for the Fiends to enter our world. What I'm really worried about is the Crusaders… they've been quiet and I haven't seen them around for almost a month now."

 "Since you mention them… I haven't even met one of them since I first went to the Real World." Kouji admitted.

 Takuya looked down at his lap, as if he was thinking hard. The boy closed his eyes for a few seconds, silence surrounding the two boys. "Come on… class is about to start." Kouji stared at him, as the brunette got up and heaved his bag over his shoulder. The raven-haired boy followed behind him in silence.

~

 "So I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

 The three boys before her all nodded. Izumi smiled widely. "Then it's settled. We'll do final preparations for our project tomorrow night at Kouichi's house. Make sure you guys bring your sheets of the interviews, wouldn't want to lose those, now would we?"

 Kouichi and Takuya nodded, as Kouji just stood emotionlessly. Izumi sighed at Kouji's cold attitude. "What? Your mother is giving you guys orders again?" they all turned around to see the ninth grade student, Junpei, coming up from behind them. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Kouichi shyly smiled up to him "So what's the plan?"

 Izumi glared at the older boy. "For your information, this is our project, and you could be distracting us from getting that A!"

 "Aw, come on. I'll be a good boy and just watch you boss these boys around. It'll be entertaining." Junpei said with ease. Kouichi and Takuya stared at the older boy, as if he just asked for death to rain upon him.

 "Junpei…" Kouichi warned him, and tried to pull him back from the steaming girl. Then the boy turned to Izumi. "Well, I guess we'll all see you tomorrow." Kouichi looked at Kouji, and the two walked away as fast as they can, with Junpei trailing behind them. Takuya blinked, and glanced at the blonde girl. He backed away slowly. He bowed shyly, and turned to walk away.

 "I'LL SHOW YOU BOSSY!!!!!" He heard her yell, and turned around, just in time to see the girl blast off to chase down Kouichi's boyfriend. Takuya could have sworn he heard a high pitch squeal of fear as he walked on. Suddenly his gleeful mood faded. An awkward breeze passed by. He quickly turned his head, and saw five shadowed figures standing there. He slightly closed his eyes, as the wind blew past him, circling around the five figures. The one in the middle raised his head, but Takuya didn't see his features. "Your time is up, angel. You're no longer needed in the Real World. Why don't you just sleep… like the rest of the fools, and give us the Spirits of the rest of the people." Takuya frowned. When the brunette blinked his eyes, the figures where gone. The boy frowned more, and went to walk away. 'The crusaders have new soldiers… not good.'

~

 "Check Mate! I win!"

 Takuya blinked his eyes confusingly and looked up at the smaller brunette before him. He gaped his mouth open, and watched as the little boy jump down from the bed and dance around the room. "Yeah! I won!" he giggled and threw his arms up with great success. Takuya smiled widely. "Great job." He replied, but then the boy stopped and turned to his 'older brother.' Tomoki frowned, and gave a tiny glare. "You better not have lost purposely, just because you felt sorry for winning three games in a row."

 Takuya put his hands up in defense, and sweat dropped. "Um… no… it seems like you found my strategy." Takuya laughed out loudly. When he was around Tomoki, he felt like he could be himself again, like how he was to his brother all the time. He may not act this way towards Kouji all the time, but he knew he could feel safe when he was around him. Even though Takuya had more power, and almost two world's weight on his shoulder, he felt like nothing matters whenever he was around Kouji. Like he was tiny haven to get him away from all realities and illusions. Takuya blinked his eyes and flushed deeply at these thought. He shook his head, and turned his attention back to reality. Takuya nearly screamed out loud finding the smaller boy's face up close his face. "Gah! You nearly gave me a heart attack, Tomoki!"

 The boy backed away, and bowed his head down. "Sorry… it's just you spaced out, and I was calling you. Then I noticed your eyes. Why are they two different colors?" Takuya became red and bit his lip. Tomoki neared his face again. "It's looks really cool, and pretty. Wish my eyes can be like that."

 "Well… something happened to me when I was born, that's why I have two different colored eyes." Takuya was feeling a bit awkward. He felt wrong telling little lies to the younger boy.

 Tomoki backed away again and sat down in front of Takuya, with crossed legs. "Can I ask you something?" The older brunette nodded. Tomoki had his hands between his legs and he bit his lip. "It may sound funny… but I know I'm suppose to think it's wrong… though some of the older kids in here are like that…" Takuya gave him a questioning look. Tomoki smiled widely at him. "Do you… I mean… Do you like Kouji?" Takuya froze on the spot. "I'm sorry I asked… it's just… I see the way you sometimes look at him and stuff. Even Iori thinks that Kouji likes you too! Sure I may be young… but I do notice things, you know." Tomoki leaned a bit forward and kept staring at the frozen boy. "So… do you?"

 Takuya fluttered his eyes and looked down at the smaller boy. "I promise I won't tell! I won't even tell Iori, because you're my big brother, and I'll keep secrets, even from my best friend." Tomoki raised a hand up and he promised.

 Takuya smiled softly at him. "Sadly… I don't know what I'm feeling now. It's just… so confusing to me, that's all." He answered truthfully, with his cheeks tinged with a faint red color. Tomoki smiled widely.

~

 After their visits with their 'brothers', Kouji and Takuya both walked together towards Kouichi's house. They made sure they didn't forget the things they were suppose to bring for their projects. Kouji looked up at the small house that was at the edge of the city of Shibuya. Kouji heard from Junpei that Kouichi takes the bus to school, or sometimes walk it to catch up with Junpei when he knew that the older boy was going to walk to school late. Kouichi told Kouji that it was by instincts that he knew when Junpei was going to wake up later than the usual time. Kouji sometimes felt jealous that the boy that looked just like him, has a perfect relationship with the person of his dreams. Sure Junpei could be imperfect at times, but that's what makes him, him, and Kouichi loves every bit of him. Kouji shook his head and walked up the porch of the house. "Wait." He blinked his eyes at the faint sound, and turned his head towards Takuya. "Um… you sure you want to go in?"

 Kouji eyed him questioningly. "What, you want me to call them and ask if we can like move our schedule meeting to someplace else but here?" Takuya shrunk back. Kouji sighed. "Visions are visions… weather they mean things or not. But I want to get this stupid project done, and get some decent grade." He shrugged and knocked the door.

 "Kouichi, someone is at the door."

 "Can you get it for me mom? I'm helping Izumi with this…"

 "Sure."

 Takuya heard footsteps nearing the door, and he held his breath. He stood next to Kouji, and would be the first to be seen by Ms. Kimura. The door opened to reveal the young woman at the door. She smiled widely. "Oh, hello Takuya and…" Then her eyes widened in shock as he saw the boy beside the brunette. Kouji as well was just as surprised as she was. Takuya fidgeted, and switched his weight to his other leg.

 "Mom… who is it… oh hey Takuya, Kou…" Just as he was about to greet his look alike, his mother fainted, and fell backwards, into Kouichi. "Mom!"

 "Ms. Kimura!"

To Be Continued…

((OH YEAH!!!!! Finals are OVER!!!! And I finally got to update on this fic. Yay! Sorry the ending didn't go right... I had to finish quickly, since I know how much of you want to read more of this, and I'm a bit lazy to read over and do some corrections. ^.^; Yeah, so the story is like jumping form here to there… I want to finish this fic as soon as possible, but I don't want it to be so short. I have another story in my head, which includes all Digimon seasons. But I'll have to finish this fic first. ^.^ Anyways… like it, hate it? Just give me some reviews, and I might post another chapter soon. So, I'll see you around… gosh, even my review is short and quick. Oh well.)) ***** had to repost and edit it. Fanfiction got screwy, so I added separators. Errr. Hope now it's less confusing ^-^


	7. Tears

Fallen

Chapter 7: Tears

By: Blind Dark Fate

_"Tears and blood were mixing, and falling to the ground."_

~

 "Mom?"

 Slowly her eyes flutter open, to see the familiar face of her own son. She sighed out in relief. She sat up, figuring out that she has been on the couch. She hugged Kouichi, throwing him off guard in confusion. "I had the weirdest dream, Kouichi. It's like I saw a mirrored image of you… it's like that…" She pushed him back to look at his innocent face. "I think I'm imagining things." They were alone in the living room, as the others were quiet in the T.V. room.

 Kouichi frowned in worry. "Mom? Why did you faint when you saw my friend Kouji?" He asked. The woman froze. That name must have struck something in her, making the boy worry more. "Mom, what's wrong?"

 "What… what do you mean, son?" She asked in a shaky tone, tears glistening in her eyes. 'Kouji… that name… no it can't be…' She bit her lip, seeing the disbelief look in her son's face. She took Kouichi's hands, and brought them close to her chest. "Honey," She touched her son's cheek. "After seeing that dream… it makes it even harder to tell you. I don't know…"

 "Is there something about Kouji?" He asked in a whisper. "Mom, tell me… you're hiding something." He squeezed her hand, and bent his head down. "When I first saw Kouji, I was really shocked to see someone who closely resembles be, even Junpei notices. I was going to ask you, but it would slip my mind." He took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "It's hard to understand, but I was making some conclusions of my own. Mom?" He looked up at her. "Could it be possible… in any way that I do have a brother?" He squeezes her hand again.

 She closed her midnight blue eyes, not wanting to stare back at her son's eyes. "Kouichi… It's such a long time ago. I thought I wouldn't see him ever again… but seeing him, looking like you made me so surprise. Then when you said that name… Oh Kouichi." She embraced the boy into her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

 The raven-haired boy returned her hug, and closed his eyes as well. "I understand mom…" The woman shot open her eyes, and pushed him back to look at him. "I'm not mad at all… it's just a surprise, that's all." He said calmly. He smiled warily and stood up. "I'll get Kouji." Ms. Kimura blinked her eyes. "At least talk to him as well, mom." Then the boy disappeared to the other room, leaving the woman more nervous than before.

~

 Izumi sighed and stared at the papers. It has been quiet for sometime, and the tapping noise Junpei was making was getting on her nerve. She glanced at the older boy and glared at his foot. It was tapping against the wooden coffee table. She growled, giving the boy a warning, but he seemed to not hear this. Takuya watched the two intently, deciding weather to help Junpei, or watch Izumi in action. Before he could do anything, the girl already went in motion. She growled out in frustration, and pushed the boy off the couch, making him land on the floor beside it. The boy jumped up. "What the HELL was that for!"

 The blonde girl acted calmly, and had her hands together on her lap. "Manners, Junpei." The boy glared at her, and plopped down beside her. He was grumbling incoherently. "You wouldn't stop tapping your foot, okay!"

 "At least tell me to stop!"

 "I did, but you weren't listening!"

 "I so didn't hear you say anything."

 "Yes I did!"

 "Actually —" Izumi turned her piercing aquamarine eyes at Takuya, making him recoil deeper into the armchair. "You guys… have to stop fighting. This isn't your house or the school." He said in a tiny tone.

 Junpei looked at the brunette with a soften expression. "He's right, so behave yourself, _Izumi_." The blonde stuck her tongue out and roller her eyes. Junpei sighed and glanced where the other room was. Where Kouji, Ms. Kimura and his boyfriend were staying at, having a deep conversation. "They've been there for over two hours. Something must be up."

 "Just leave them alone, Junpei. They're having a family moment. And I told you they were related, but would anyone listen?" The blonde said.

 Junpei rolled his head. "No one ever listens to you."

 Izumi's eyes flared, and she lifted her fisted hand. "What. Was. That?" She gritted her teeth.

 "Please, guy. Stop it. And just leave them alone with their own problems." Takuya said in his soft tone. The two looked up at him, and then turned their heads away from each other. The brunette sighed mentally, and stood up. "I think—"

 "We should leave them, and do our project another time?" Finished Izumi. Takuya blinked his eyes, and then nodded. "I guess tomorrow would be okay, since it's due Tuesday, and at my house would be fine." Then she glanced at Junpei and glared. "And no, you're not invited."

 Junpei frowned. "I don't care." Then he looked at the next room. "So, what should we say?"

 "Maybe you should talk. The mom knows you better, and you're always kind to her. She likes you." Izumi suggested. Takuya agreed. They were starting to pile their interview sheets, and gather their things. Junpei sighed and got up.

 He went over to other room, walking slowly, and he took a peek through the living room. There, on the couch, was Ms. Kimura, hugging both the twins. There felt a dramatic emotion in the air, seeing that they have been crying. Junpei bit his lip, but cleared his throat. The mother looked up and saw Junpei come in view. He bowed his head down, feeling ashamed for interrupting. "I know this may be bad timing for us, but we were thinking of going, seeing that you guys don't want to be bothered with us here. And Izumi rescheduled the project meeting for tomorrow at her house. If that's alright with you guys." He bowed slightly again.

 Ms. Kimura shook her head, and stood up from the couch. She wiped away the tearstains on her face, and smiled happily. "Oh no, it's okay. You should stay for dinner. I made a lot of food." She gasped a little. "Oh my, it must be cold now. Go on and do what you came here for." Kouichi and Kouji wiped their faces, and tried to act normal. "I'll be in the kitchen."

 Izumi appeared, and smiled at the mother that passed by them. Takuya was behind her. She tilted her head, and smiled softly. "Are you ready to leave now, Junpei?"

 The older boy turned around. Kouichi came forward, standing beside his boyfriend. "Oh don't go. You need to stay for dinner." He insisted.

 "But—"

 Kouichi shook his head. "Sorry about this, but I think we have enough time to finish our project."

 "Are you sure? Because, it seems like we're in the middle of this, and…" Izumi bit her lip.

 The boy shook his head again. "No, It's no problem. Just got sidetracked, that's all." He encircled his arms around Junpei's arm. "Stay?" Izumi glanced at the brunette behind her, and met with a blank expression. She blinked her eyes, and then turned to Junpei. She smiled hesitantly, and nodded.

~

Takuya

 Turns out that Kouichi and Kouji are long lost twin brothers, but Kouichi is older by a few minutes. Their parents weren't married, and it was 'an accident' that they were born, but the mother didn't want to think they were. They were just young, and the mother had to take one, and gave the other to the father. Ms. Kimura thought she'd never see Kouji, she didn't really care weather she'd see the father or not. She found out that Kouji and the father moved out of town, and they never kept in contact anyways.

_ We got an A- on that project, on a count for Kouji not wanting to say his end of our project, but it was good enough. Ever since then, Kouji doesn't hang around with me up on the rooftops, not like I care anyways. He spends most of his time with Kouichi, and I think they should. Junpei suggests that they should anyways, and it seems the guy is a bit lonely, now that his boyfriend is busy. But he seems fine with it._

_ As I suspected, something is going on with the Crusaders, and I could feel it. They may have not revealed their plans yet, or showed any sign that they are doing something, but I know it. The Fiends have quieted down, but I would go off alone, to help the creatures with their new homes. I would also see if the Spirits are still in check. Strangely, I've been noticing how the lights on the Crusader's base have been dimming. I don't know if I should care or not, but it does seem suspicious. I don't like how things are going now, and lately, people from Shibuya are disappearing, and no one seems to care. There may be news reports about it, but everyone is still clueless. I don't like this at all…_

~

 He froze on his movements, and stared at the person before him. He could tell how tiered this person was, so he backed away, and let his arms fall to his sides. The boy in front of him took off his mask, and took in some of the fresh air. He too did the same, but he wasn't that tired at all. "Dude, Takuya. Where'd you learn a move like that? You have got to teach me that one day, so that I could use that on Ken." The maroon haired boy grinned widely and glanced at the blue haired boy off at the sides. Ken rolled his eyes and shook his head. Takuya blushed and smiled to himself.

 "Great job Takuya." A blonde boy, the same age as Taichi, walk up to the dueling pair. "You're getting better each time. Keep it up, and maybe you'll really whip Daisuke."

 The maroon haired boy snorted. "Uh-huh. Great job, anyways, Takky." Takuya blushed again, and bowed. Daisuke himself gave that nickname to him. Soon enough Taichi would use it, and so with Junpei. But they are the only ones who'd call him Takky at times. Takuya doesn't mind.

 Today was the fourth meeting of their fencing club, and mostly only their friends would join. Takuya seems to be the only one in his age that joined the club. Kouichi usually attends as well, but he's been busy with his brother bonding. Takenouchi Sora is the only girl in the club, considering she's the best friend of Taichi and Yamato. She's fairly good as well, and a worthy fighter, but she's very good in tennis. So far there are only seven members, including himself. "Well boys." Then there was a sound of someone clearing their throat. "And lady." The boys snickered, and Sora grinned proudly. "There'll be a match against Odaiba in a month, so you'll all better be prepared." The instructor said out to the members.

 Suddenly there was a loud sound of the doors of their training room opening. They all turned their heads to see two figures approach them. Yamato raised a brow in question to them. "Can I help you?"

 The tall boy nodded, with a blank expression. "Yes. We came here to join the fencing club." He pointed to himself and the young girl beside him. The guy had spiky brown hair, with the blankest blue eyes. The girl had red hair, like Sora, but with highlights, and up in a high point tail, and she had piercing lavender eyes. "My name is Akiyama Ryo, and she is Makino Ruki." He said monotonously.

 Takuya shivered, feeling the icy vive that grew around him. Taichi shrugged. "You guys know anything about fencing?" He asked.

 Ryo nodded. "Of course. We learned how to fence since we were born." He said flatly.

 Yamato sighed. "Well, you guys are in then. We could use more members, since this is a small club." The two smiled with a fake expression, making Takuya feel uneasy around them. 'Why?'

~

 Takuya pushed back a big piece of rubble, with the help of some big creatures. They pushed it aside, and they looked around at the place. The brunette smiled widely at the site. There were many creatures gathered at the old park area of Shibuya, fixing it up after some battles with fiends that appeared around here. The park had old leafless tree trunks, some patches of dried grass, and the ruined monuments of the original park. In the Dream World, the park looks beautiful, but fake to Takuya. It was suppose to look like the exact replica of the old park in the Real World, but the Juggernaut had its own flaws. Sometimes, there would be missing pieces of a building or home, and yet no one notices, except for some of the Spirits. Takuya couldn't believe how clueless the people are. He couldn't blame them, since they are dreaming. "Thank you so much for your help, Tenshi." An old creature looked up at him and bowed to the brunette.

 He blushed and shook his head. "Oh no, please don't call me that, and you don't have to bow to me. I'm more than happy to help you guys anytime."

 "But you're the one our Goddess brought to us, to help us and to get our home back to us." Another said. Takuya saw all the creatures around were surrounding him, big and small. They all looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "We honor you for all the things you have done." "To us you're like and Angel, that is why we call you Tenshi." "We have faith in you, Tenshi, just as our Goddess has trust in you." Takuya's expression softens, and he smiled kindly.

~ _"…Don't you ever feel that you have the weight of the world on your shoulders?"_ ~

 The brunette bowed his head, remembering what his friend, Kouji has asked him. He shook his head to himself. 'Sometimes I do… but I feel that I have to do something.' He looked back up at the creatures around him. They seemed so happy when he was there. 'I try my hardest to protect them. I may not be there in time to save them from losing their families, but they still look up to me. They have faith that I could put an end to this all.' Takuya looked down near his leg. Two tiny creatures were rubbing up against him, and he smiled. He knelt down beside them, and petted their soft heads. He saw all their shining eyes staring at him, gasping in awe. 'I'll get them back their homes, even if it would take me forever.' He vowed silently, and he stared up at black torn sky.

~

 "Class, please quiet down." The students all ran to their proper seats, as their sensei came in. She stood in front of the class, with a chart, and looked at her class. There were a few empty seats around, she noted. "As you have noticed, students have been moved around through the school, since there has been technical problems going around. So we have some new students, since some have sadly moved to different classes." She moved to the front door, and opened it. Takuya saw Izumi already at the edge of her seat, dying to know who the new students were. Lucky for them, none of them got moved out from Sensei-Mihama's class. "Class, please meet Matsuki Takato, Katou Juri, Lee Jenrya and Makino Ruki. There will be more students coming in, but it's not confirmed yet." Four new students came in, wearing the same uniforms as they were. Takuya suddenly felt the room grow cold. 'It's that Makino girl again, from yesterday. Why am I having this weird feeling in my gut when she's around? Not only her, but also… some how all four of them.' He shivered inwardly.

 The one who introduced himself as Takato had messy light down hair, with a pair of yellow goggles around his neck (like Taichi, except his was not yellow) and ruby eyes. Juri was shorter than all of them. She had a light reddish brown hair, that's halfway pony-tailed to one side of her head, and hazel eyes. Jenrya had spiky blue hair, with gray eyes. One thing in common with them, Takuya noted, was their blank expression, sending more chills down his spine. 'I have a very bad feeling about them, plus Akiyama.' Takuya told himself.

~

 He was alone again, but it didn't bother him. Takuya looked up at the blue sky, on his usual spot in the school campus. He could see the faint scar through the Dream sky. To him, it seemed like a normal day, just like everyday, like how it's suppose to be. He would always stay up here, secluded from everyone around him. It's not like he was hiding from all those who picked on him like a hobby, it's just he wants to have a place of his own. Somewhere that wouldn't bother him from everyday problems. But he knew he'd never have time of his own, like a normal boy that was clueless to the world around him. 'Then why is it I feel so…' His thoughts were cut off, when he heard the sound of the door to the rooftop open. The brunette quickly got up from the floor, on instinct, and pressed himself close to the wall. Usually he wouldn't care about this, but lately, he's become jumpy, and felt like he's being watched.

 Through the doors came Katou Juri, the new girl in his class. She may act all nice and cheery to everyone, but Takuya knew not to trust her or any of the new people he met. The sweet Juri turned around and spotted Takuya close to the wall. She smiled widely. "Takuya is it?" She didn't wait for the brunette's reply. She turned away to let her back face the boy. She had her arms behind her back. She walked gracefully to the fence, and peered at the students below, as they mingle. "It's such a beautiful view up here. I wonder why no one goes up here, but you, Takuya." She had that charming singing tone, almost like Taichi's friend Tachikawa Mimi, but Juri's is softer. It scared him, as the girl's cheery tone didn't match the blank emotion she had in her eyes. She stared at him for a while, and then walked towards him. The girl neared him, closing the space between them. He could feel her breath close to his neck, for she was a bit shorter than he was. Takuya froze, and couldn't feel his body move.

 The girl slid her arms around his neck, and she pressed her slender body close to his. Her lips then moved to his ear, as she pulled him closer. "A warning Tenshi." Her voice suddenly became low, no longer that happy tune he was use to from the start. "You're no longer needed at the Real World. If you don't abide to our orders, then you have no choice but to face the new heroes of the world." She slightly pushed back, and stared up at him. She smirked unpleasantly, and then forcefully pressed her lips against Takuya's. The boy's eyes widened in disgust and fear. He couldn't move, he felt his body go numb, and somehow, his energy rapidly dropping.

 There was a gasped from behind, and the girl pushed herself off from Takuya. They both saw the widened eyes of a certain raven-haired boy. Takuya's mouth opened to say something, but he couldn't. He couldn't even move from his own spot. He saw betrayal and shock flash in the midnight blue eyes of his friend. 'No, Kouji!' His mind yelled. The raven-haired boy shook his head, and shut his eyes. He then ran from the scene, leaving the girl smile triumphantly. She glanced over her shoulder, giving him another smirk, then turned away to leave the boy.

 He felt his knees give in, and he fell to the ground. His eyes still wide with mixed emotions. 'No. No. No. No. No. No! No! No! NO!!!' Takuya closed his eyes tightly, seeing that shocked expression in Kouji's eyes hunting him. "NO!' Takuya felt tears falling from his eyes, why? He shook his head to get the feeling away from his mind. 'It can't be… NO!!' What was he feeling?

~

Kouji

 I'm such a fool. Ever since I first met Kanbara Takuya, I was confused as to what I was feeling. I thought it was some sort of pity towards him, but I know he didn't want it, just like Izumi, Kouichi, and Junpei's. Soon enough I finally accepted it, to myself, that I liked him… no love him. I had to fight myself as to when I should tell him, but I just met him. After time, I thought that maybe… since now we're friend, that maybe he felt the same why, if not, maybe less? It felt so good that I was fighting by his side, and that I became his friend. I became the first person who's ever gotten close to him, since that day his brother and father passed away. I like being around him… no I love being around him, and I love to spend time with him. Then I found out that I have a brother. I've been spending more time with Kouichi than with Takuya, because I was a coward. I was afraid of what I'd do if I stayed near him. Being my brother and all, he noticed and asked if I had feelings for the certain brunette. Not only did Kouichi asked me, but also my little brother, Iori. Soon enough Izumi would be in my case, and that's not a good sign. Hopefully she would be the last person in the world who would find out. Plus, Takuya knows pretty much a lot of people, and they might all turn against me if ever I hurt or scare him. Okay, so now I'm over exaggerating.

 So Kouichi told me that I should flat out tell Takuya, that I really like him. He told Junpei, and look where it got them. Iori told me to confess as well. But what would happen? I thought that maybe he and Izumi were together, seeing how close the girl is to him. Who wouldn't want to be with Izumi anyways? She has that great magnetic personality that every guy in the whole school is attracted to well except for me and some other different guys.

 Then I listened to what my two trusted people in the world said, and told myself that today was the day. I can't run from Takuya, because he seems to be in my mind every single day, twenty-four seven. I knew that Takuya would be up at the school building tops. Where else would he hang out during breaks other than on the table that we would mostly hang out at? I felt bad that I was ignoring Takuya, and thought that maybe we should just talk. What I like about Takuya is how he understands frankly everything that goes around him. He also understands me, inside and out, which scares me to wonder if he knows or not. He gave Kouichi and I that space we needed to follow up with how things are between our families. I respect that, and he does too. He respects everybody's space, that's why he prefers to stay back from everybody, and not befriend people he's afraid that he might lose, like his father and brother.

 I walked to the top, and opened the door. But then a sight before me broke every part of me to pieces. Takuya was kissing with that new girl Katou Juri. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly, and to me it seemed like forever once they pulled apart. I didn't know what was going on, or why I ran away. I should be happy that he has someone, but I felt like I couldn't stay up there any longer. I ran away with all my might, from everyone. I skipped my last two classes, and headed home, without stopping. I found myself falling into my bed, crying my heart out. I hate myself for falling for him. I hate this whole damn messed up world. I hate everything… Why did I have to meet him? Why did I have to move here anyways? Why? Why? Why?

~

 His mind was clouded with anger and grief, not knowing that the Fiend that he was fighting was already dead. Takuya kept on slashing at the lifeless body with his sword. He let his body go out of control, no longer caring at all what's going around him. Tears and blood were mixing, and falling to the ground. Once the body burst into the glittering energy that head back to the scarred sky, Takuya fell to the ground on his knees, letting his tears fall from his face. His hands were clenching, and his body was shaking. He sat up, and stared at his bloodstained hands. He then brought them to his face, and he cried harder. The creatures of the area stared at their angel, with sorrow filled eyes. They felt the depressing aura surrounding them, and they suddenly mourned with his cries. Their soft sad song was rising up to the black sky, and the only light wasn't from the building in the middle of the city, but of the glowing puddle of tears and the silver glittering wings of the boy that lighted the area with a soft glow.

~

 His eyes snapped open, and he sat up. It was dark in his room, and he found himself still dressed in his school uniform. Memories flooded back to him, and Kouji frowned forlornly. He looked around his room, and found it to be around midnight. On his desk was a tray of food that was left for him by his stepmother, before she went to the hospital. He let a tiny smile form on his lips. Then he got out from his bed, and decided to change his clothing. 'Mom is probably worried, wondering why I just suddenly came in, missing out on my classes. Dad will be mad…'

 Suddenly there was a soft glow coming out from his window. Kouji blinked his eyes in confusion, and neared his window. He pushed back his curtains, to see on the streets a glowing bluish light. He opened his window, and a soft depressing tune was playing. He suddenly felt his heart throbbing at the sad melody. He could hear the pounding of someone else's heart, beating in unison with his. Then a rush of emotion and faint visions flashed before him. He stared at the light, and felt tears forming in his eyes. 'Takuya…'

 The boy closed his eyes, only to reopen it to find himself no longer in his room. There was a gathering of many creatures, mourning that soft tune to the sky. It was clearer here. They seemed to be circling around that bluish glow, and suddenly tiny sparkles of light were rising to the sky. Kouji was mesmerized by the scene, and realized that he some how came into the Real World. He felt his heart twist again in pain as he heard soft sobbing through the flowing song. More flashes flooded his head, and he was suddenly realizing some emotions and feelings of someone else's. 'Takuya…' He felt his legs start to walk slowly, as the creatures parted from his way. They all looked up at him, with glazed eyes. Kouji kept staring straight ahead of him, going through the thick crowd.

 Once he was through, there in the middle was a winged figure. Kouji felt as if time froze, and he no longer heard the creatures' song. He neared the boy, and fell to his knees in front of him. The boy seemed to not notice him yet. Kouji then wrapped his arms around the boy, and the winged angel suddenly stopped his cries and gasp. "Kou…ji?" the boy's voice was faint, and cracked. The raven-haired boy shook his head, and closely held the brunette in his arms. "I'm… sorry… I—"

 Suddenly the brunette couldn't speak. His eyes widened, and he felt warm soft lips pressed gently to his. He felt his heart melt, and his body stopped shaking. Slowly he let his eyes close, and let himself be lost in the warm feeling. Something deep within him was burning strong, and he felt that all his pain washed away with just that sudden action. He felt his stained hands trail up to encircle around the raven-haired boy's neck, wanting that feeling that was suddenly new to him. He felt it, and now he knew what it was. Parting slowly, Kouji slowly opened his eyes, to see the brunette's lids closed. 'I know what really happened… I know that you didn't mean it. Now I know…' Takuya's mouth slightly parted, and his breathing was light. His face was glittering from the fallen tears, and Kouji felt his voice caught in his throat. 'I love you truly Takuya…' His mind whispered.

 The brunette opened his eyes, to stare into Kouji's midnight blue ones. Takuya tenderly smiled at him, and wiped away his tears with his hands. Kouji touched the boy's soft rosy cheek, and stared into his brown-gray eyes. "Kouji… I know how you feel for me, and I'm really grateful you are, because… I know I do feel the same way, but…" He whispered in his small and shy tone. Kouji's expression saddened. "I can't say it… Not yet… I want to tell you, but I can't. I truly care for you, and you know I'll be there to protect you. I'll never betray you, but I had no idea that you loved me from the start… and…"

 "Not loved… but I do love you, Takuya." Kouji smiled softly, and he wiped away another tear that somehow fell from his eyes again. He saw the boy's blood stained face, but he didn't care. He pulled the boy's face closer to his, and they were touching foreheads. He gazed deeply into Takuya's eyes. "I'll wait forever for you Takuya. I'll wait, and stick by your side, always." He replied gently. Takuya let his head fall to the boy's shoulder, and he closed his eyes. He held him around the waist, not wanting to let him go. This is the moment that Takuya is afraid that might slip away. 'I don't want to lose you too, Kouji.' He held him tightly, and let this moment between them stay.

~

 "The boy doesn't look so strong."

 "Don't underestimate him, love."

 "Oh? Then why was it easy to take some energy from him? It was so sweet and delicious, I think I'd like to get some more." She licked her crimson lips, and stared devilishly at her love.

 The girl before her raised a brow, and neared her. She lifted the girl's chin with one finger, and pressed her lips into hers. Then they pulled apart. "And I'm not as sweet as him?"

 The girl giggled lightly. "Oh, Ruki, you're much better than he is. You know that." She then wrapped her arms around hers, and their foreheads were touching. "We're close into tearing that angel apart. First was that boy, next is his other friends. We'll be successful, and we can both save the world."

 "Not save it, but take it over, hm?"

 "You're always full of great ideas. That's why I love you!" She giggled. The other girl smirked.

 "Once that angel is gone, then the crusaders will be in charge, and they will destroy that other world and restore order. We'll finally live in peace, all because of us."

 "You said it!" then the two started to laugh together, and lost their selves into each other's eyes.

To Be Continued…

((Finally updated after! Thanks a lot for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this. Finally got them together, happy now? Looks like the Tamers are the villains of the story. I needed some bad guys, and thought up of the Tamers to be them. They'll fit right in, and go well with my fic. There seems to be some Yuri in it as well. Didn't want Juri or Ruki with Takato, so I made it a Jenkato, and Ruri coupling. Yay! Sorry if you like them, and they are the bad guys, but hey, at least they are in it! Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Sorry if I didn't correct my grammar or spelling. Something went wrong with my comp, and I don't think I have time to go over it. Well, please R&R!))


	8. Selfish

**Fallen**  
**Chapter 8:** _Selfish  
_**By:** Blind Dark Fate  
_"I sometimes feel so helpless, but also selfish at the same time."_

8888

He ran through the streets, dodging the blasts coming from the two flying figures above. Looking above him, he saw two girls, about the same age as he was. One had light brown hair, up in a side half ponytail. The other girl, who was taller than the other, had fiery red hair up in a high ponytail. The two girls were wearing tight black clothes, and were throwing blasts of power from the palms of their hands.

"You can't run forever, little boy!" One taunted.

"Yeah! Where's your little boyfriend, huh?"

The raven-haired boy jumped away as a blast nearly hit him. He turned a corner, and closed his eyes. There was an adrenaline rush coursing through him, and he felt his legs carry him off. 'I can't always rely on Takuya. He's done already a lot to save the whole world.' The boy looked up at the black-scarred sky, and bit his lower lip. "This will distract these two to get them away from Takuya for a while." Not looking where he was going, letting his instinct lead him, he tripped, and fell to the ground. He could hear the mocking laughs of the harpies above him.

"So, tell me Ruki, shall we kill him right here and now, so that he's out of our way from taking that Tenshi?" The one with light brown hair spoke.

"Why? We could use him to get to that bothersome 'angel'. Don't you think that's a better idea, Juri?" The one with ginger hair said. They looked at one another, and smirked. They slowly descended down to the raven-haired boy. Kouji growled in frustration. 'Damnit… I'm so careless!'

Suddenly the two screeched in pain, as a blast from behind hit them away from the boy on the ground. When Kouji looked up, he saw the recognizable umber haired boy landing in front of him. A pair of white wings folded behind him. "Are you okay, Kouji?" The said boy got up, and dusted himself. He looked ahead and saw the two girls slowly sitting up, with smoke rising around them.

"Sorry… I kind of tripped." The older boy said a bit ashamed.

Takuya chuckled. "It's not your fault." He said softly. Then he turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the giggling enemies. He let out his arm to keep back the elder boy.

"My, you're such a cutie." The one named Juri sat up, and smirked at the umber haired boy. "You're such a hero… but…" The girl stood up, helping her partner up as well. "It's getting too old." The girl charged towards the winged-boy, with her nails glowing an odd color.

Takuya quickly dodged, and nearly got scratched by Ruki. Takuya took Kouji from under his arms, and flew away as quickly as he could. When he got away from a safe distance, he placed the boy down, and looked around for his pursuers. "Listen to me, Kouji… please hide in a safe distance. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" The boy frowned a bit. 'This is why I don't let anyone close… they've already thought of using the ones close to me…' He looked into the boy's sapphire eyes, seeing the hesitance. The raven-haired boy nodded, and ran to a safe distance.

The umber haired boy turned around in time to dodge blasts of power aimed at him. The two girls landed on to the rooftop, and charged at him with their glowing nails. Takuya turned away slightly, but miscalculated his judgment, and got scratched on his shoulder by the smirking Ruki. The boy jumped away, and landed on to the other rooftop of the nearby building. He threw his hand to the side, and summoned his sword in time to strike the girls away from him. The two hissed in pain, but charged at him again. Takuya jumped into the air, and aimed his hand towards his enemies, and blasted his own power upon the two. A cloud of smoke streamed up, and Takuya narrowed his eyes in concentration. 'They're tough, I'll admit. They're faster than I thought, but they're not that strong with force.'

Takuya widened his eyes, and turned around too late. He was struck on his shoulder, and was sent sailing down to the grounds of the streets. There was giggling from above. "What's the matter, Tenshi? Too strong for you?" Ruki taunted above. She had her arms crossed, looking down to the ground. Behind her was Juri, with an arm leaning against her shoulder casually.

The two saw a blast of power coming up towards them, and they were too slow to react. The bolt of power hit them, sending them to crash into solid ground. Takuya flew up to the sky, flapping his wings, almost in a staggering way. He let go of his bleeding shoulder, and wiped the trail of blood from the side of his mouth. With his other hand, he clutched to his sword. Seeing movement, he lifted his hand above him, and summoned his energy. Then he released it and sent it down to the ground. He heard a shriek of pain, but then he was knocked on his back, sending him to crash on to one of the rooftop buildings.

"You can't get rid of us that easily, Tenshi." Sneered Juri, landing on the same rooftop where Takuya crashed. The girl walked her way towards him, her heels clicking on the ground. The girl lifted her hand, and a ball of black energy formed, floating above her palm.

Takuya sat up, coughing roughly. He wiped his mouth from the foul taste, and his vision was blurring slightly. 'I misjudged them… how is it they can do this? Am I… getting weaker?'

Juri stood above him, glaring with blank eyes. In her hand was the black ball of power. "Die." She hissed. She pulled her hand back, holding the ball, just to release it towards him.

"NO TAKUYA!"

8888

Kouji

Many weeks has passed after that confession I made to Takuya. Though we are together, I can't ever change him. He still is his quiet and timid self, but that's what love about him. What I admire most is his strong sense of determination, though his is modest. There's something in him that makes him almost invisible, but yet vulnerable to pain. He tries so hard to ignore it all, but I can see it in him that he is hurting so much. I know that he never wanted people to be close to him, and I learned why. Yes, I already knew that his father and brother died. But that was the trigger to his powers. Their loss had given him the power to be that Tenshi all the creatures look up to. He is the one that was chosen by the Goddess. His first encounter with those fiends, the day that the sky broke, killed his family right before his eyes. Then this power surged through him, changing the world.

I want so much to just hold him, protect him, to make all his sorrows and pains to just go away. I want this all to be a dream for the both of us, and when we wake, it would just be the two of us, being happy and safe. I want to take away everything… I want to be there always. But I know that he is stronger, and much more experienced than me. I sometimes feel so helpless, but also selfish at the same time. Sometimes I wondered… what would happen if this whole ordeal didn't come true? Would I still have met this boy, and that we would have ended up together? Does he regret being chosen? Does he regret in letting me enter his life?

Do I regret entering his, now putting me life in danger?

Never. And I won't let him ever go.

I don't know what happened that day when Takuya was fighting his many battles with the pair of heinous wenches. Truthfully, I really despise them, and they are very annoying in our school. They bother Takuya every minute of the day. Izumi agrees with me that they are infuriating, and the blonde wouldn't miss a chance to sneer side remarks at them. I find it amusing, really.

When I saw Takuya loosing consciousness, and that the Juri girl was about to nook him, I just got scared, angered all these bunch of emotions put into one, and just let it all out. The next thing I knew, I was standing before Takuya, and watching as Juri was shrieking in pain. She was backing away, like I'm some kind of disease. The girl flew away in great fear, and I saw Ruki following behind her.

I blinked my eyes in confusion, not really knowing what I did. But then my attention immediately fell to the boy behind me. I knelt down beside him, and carried his head close to me. I shifted the boy slightly, and stood up with his arm draped over my shoulders, supporting him. Takuya chuckled lightly, but then coughed violently, as blood spattered to the ground. I looked at him in concern, but the boy smiled at me weakly.

"Let's go home…" His voice was barely in a whisper. I nodded and squeezed him gently. Then the portal to the Dream World appeared, and we stepped through it. We were back to the world that seemed livelier. The sun was nearly setting, and the streetlamps were already lighted for the night. We carefully made our way towards the boy's home.

"It's okay Kouji. I can handle myself from here." Takuya was pushing himself away, trying to prove that he could manage on his own. I looked at him skeptically. He stood up straighter, and smiled at him gently. "I'll be okay, I promise." He said in his soft tone.

I sighed in defeat, and cupped my hands to the side of his face. I brought our foreheads together, and I let this moment run through my head. "I know… but tell me if there is anything wrong, okay?" I felt his head nod, and I smiled to myself. Suddenly I opened my eyes in surprise, feeling a peck on my nose. I looked at Takuya who was blushing as his bashful action. He placed his hands over mine, and pulled them away from his face. He squeezed my hand, and walked away towards his home.

8888

The raven-haired boy glanced at the empty seat in the lone corner, and he became really worried. The boy wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, not seeing that his twin brother and the blonde sat down in their seats next to him. "Hm… I wonder where Takuya is? He might come late… or he might be sick?" Izumi spoke, causing Kouji to look at the girl.

"Do you know if Takuya is alright?" Kouichi asked his younger brother. Kouji responded with the shrug of his shoulders. 'Honestly… I don't…' he thought frowning.

Suddenly the boy had a strange feeling, and he looked up to see the four latest students walked into the classroom. He narrowed his eyes at the two girls that were smirking at him. "Gods, I hate those two!" Izumi growled. "Look at them, they think they are everything, and they're worse than those cheerleaders and preppy rich kids!" Kouichi sighed. Then the bell rang, and the teacher entered her classroom, smiling at them.

It was lunch, and Kouji and Kouichi were leaning against the lockers, waiting for their blonde friend to come. She told them to wait for her so that they could walk to their table together. She was talking to the teacher inside about something Kouji didn't really pay attention to.

"It is sad Takuya isn't here." The boy with long raven hair turned to his twin brother. "Are you going to visit him today?" He raised a brow, smiling at Kouji. The younger twin nodded, not hiding his feelings. Kouichi smiled widely. "Is it okay if we tag along? We'd like to see if he's okay as well." He suggested to their little group of friends.

"I guess." Kouji shrugged. 'I'm worried that he's gotten really hurt from that battle last night…'

"Well, well, if it isn't the little boy." Both boys looked up and saw the recognizable Ruki and Juri. Kouji glared at them, and growled.

"What do you want?"

Juri held up her hands in defense. "You don't have to bite!"

"Just wondering where you're little boyfriend is at," Ruki said casually.

Kouji glared harder at them, and Kouichi blinked his eyes with question. Then the older girl placed her hands on the side of Kouji's head, and leaned close to him, mere inches from his face. "You just don't know what we're capable of. One mere scratch from us could instantly kill our victims in just a few hours." She trailed a finger from his cheek to his lower chin. Kouji could feel the long nail, nearly scratching his skin. Ruki backed away and giggled.

"What the hell do you two want?"

They turned their heads to find a fuming blonde girl in a short distance. Izumi stomped her way towards them. "Get away from them, you witches!" She sneered.

"Gladly… you little whore." Juri smirked, as she and Ruki were walking away.

"WHORE?" Then the girl did the unthinkable, and shocked the two brothers. She grabbed Juri by the shoulder, and spun her around to face her. Then out of nowhere, the girl punched, no not slap, but punched her on the face. "Ha! Who's the whore now, B----?"

Ruki got angered, and was about to grab the blonde, but Kouji grabbed the girl from behind to restrain her from hurting his friend. Kouichi took hold of Izumi, growling in great anger. "Please, Izumi, calm down!"

"Calm down?" She shouted hysterically. "These two has been on my case, and even worse, Takuya's! No should ever hurt that boy, because they don't understand what he's been through! No one can ever understand, not even his closest friends! And it angers me more, is that I can't do anything to his problems he tires to ignore!" she shouted.

Kouji's eyes widened at the girl's words. 'She… she feels the same way I do… Do the others feel that way too?' He looked up and saw the streaming tears falling from her angered expression. Kouichi loosened his hold on her, and frowned as well. "I… feel the same way, Izumi, but… we can't always be there to protect him. We can't take whatever sorrow he has… and you know that." The older twin whispered softly. "He needs to face them on his own, and all we could do, is support him." By now, Kouji already let go of the red haired girl, and found himself next to his friends.

"How touching…but you don't know the half of it." They all turned their heads to see Juri standing up, with the support of the red haired girl. The brunette wiped the trail of blood from her lips, and smirked in amusement. "You guys are just in our way in our mission…"

"Mission?" Kouichi questioned. Kouji was in a defensive stance, not liking on where this conversation was going. Izumi was clutching her hands into a tight fist, growling at the two girls.

Juri smirked. "To get rid of that bothersome Angel and take charge on this world." Izumi and Kouichi blinked in confusion, but Kouji froze in place. There was this dark presence swirling from behind the girls, and it over took their surroundings. Kouji gasped as he realized that they were now in the Real World. 'No…'

Izumi and Kouichi backed up close together, not recognizing their dark surroundings. Kouji knew that they were still at school, but the real one. The halls were darkened, with only a few lights lighted in an eerie green glow. He narrowed his eyes at them, and moved in front of his two frightened and confused friends. "Why did you take them here?" He growled.

"To let them learn the truth of this Real World." Juri said in a low and almost deadly tone. Ruki smirked at her idea.

Kouji lifted his hands up in a defense position, ready to protect his friends. "They can't be here."

Ruki grunted and placed a hand on her hip. "They have every right to, because they aren't connected to the Juggernaut." This puzzled the two oblivious people. "So, why not you three be good citizens and sleep like most of the population. You'll be safe and not bothered with those Fiends hanging around."

Izumi tugged on Kouji's sleeve. "W-what are they talking about?" Her voice was small, no longer dipped with that anger she had a moment ago.

"I-I can't tell you… not now." He said, getting fidgety. The two girls narrowed their eyes, and charged against the boy. Kouji acted quickly, and pushed his friends out of the way and dodged their attack. Then he turned around, with his concentrated energy on the two sabers of light in his hands. 'I don't know if I can stand up to them… but I need to figure a way to send Kouichi and Izumi back to the Dream World.'

8888

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open, with one eyes fazing to a silver color. Takuya sat up and gasped for air. 'Not good… Kouji and two others are at the Real World.' He pulled back his blankets and held on to his head. His vision was blurring, and his head was spinning. 'No… I have to help them…'

The door to his room opened, and the boy heard a gasp. Takuya blinked his eyes open to find himself back in his bed, and seeing his sister, Hikari, pulling back the blankets to his chin. "What are you doing?" The brunette scolded. "You're still very sick, and your fever hasn't gone down. Please stay in bed, so that you'll be healed and better hopefully tomorrow." The older girl brushed away the boy's bangs from his wet forehead.

"N-no… I have to…" The boy was going to sit up again, but Hikari pushed him back down.

"No!" The girl nearly yelled. She looked down at her brother with s stern look. Takuya rarely sees his sister mad and he felt guilty. "You can't go out! You'll… you'll get hurt!" Tears were threatening to spill from the girl's eyes, and Takuya didn't understand. "Last night… I thought… I thought you were going to…" her knees buckled under her, and she fell to the ground, beside the boy's bedside. She cried, with her head being covered by her arms, and her shoulders were trembling terribly. "I know you don't want to tell me the real truth… but you have to understand… there are many who care for you dearly Takuya… please understand that." She looked up, tears falling from her umber brown eyes. "Something is going on, and it's surreal. Sure I may not understand, but I'll believe you… Takuya…"

She felt and cold hand placed on top of hers. She looked down at it, and saw Takuya's pale and shaky hand squeeze it tenderly. "…I…I'm sorry… but I can't tell you… it's not the time…" His voice croaked. He sat up, coughing violently. He pulled away and saw on his hands specks of crimson colors. Hikari gasped. The boy looked at his shoulder, and saw it bleeding profusely.

Takuya frowned, and got out of his bed, even through Hikari's protests. She was staring at the smaller boy's back. "Just understand this, Hikari… I do love you, and the things I do… is out of protecting those I love…" The girl's eyes widened in shock as a golden line appeared before the boy. He glanced behind and smiled softly at her. Hikari was in awe, seeing a faint outline of wings behind his back, as he made his way into that light. Before she knew it, her stepbrother was gone.

The girl collapsed to the ground, hugging herself tightly. Tears were falling freely from her eyes. "Please be okay Takuya… please don't die…"

8888

Kouji was thrown to the ground, and dust flew up.

"No, Kouji!" Izumi screamed in fear for his friend. Kouichi and Izumi were watching out from the broken windows of the halls, inside the school building. Kouji, Ruki and Juri were now battling outside on the school grounds. Though they may not fully understand anything, the two were starting to get a sinking feeling of what things were.

Ruki frowned deeply, and lifted her hands into the air. In her hands was a big ball of dark energy gathering together. He then hurled the power down at the direction of where the boy was. It hit in contact, and exploded loudly. Izumi and Kouichi gasped. They could hear the mocking laughs from the brunette floating about above. But Ruki wasn't dancing in joy like her partner. Her eyes narrowed, and then widened. "What?"

Kouichi and Izumi leaned a bit forward, looking at what has shocked the red haired girl. Kouji coughed through the dust, and slowly opened his mid-night blue eyes. He blinked his eyes wide and saw before him the umber-haired boy with his folded white wings behind him. This his eyes trailed down to the small puddle of blood, dripping from somewhere from the boy. "T-Takuya…"

Ruki narrowed her eyes and Juri sneered. Izumi and Kouichi saw the boy and were at awe. The umber haired boy looked up at the two girls and frowned deeply. "This has to end… right now…" He said in a low tone, his eyes glaring at the two in a glowing color.

To Be Continued…

8888

((OMG! It's been more than a year since I last updated ANY of my fics… I'm so sorry for those who enjoyed them. But it seems that it didn't really die… I lost most of my chapters that I was supposed to upload, so now I have to start over. I moved, and had school to deal with. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, juggling with my school and the other fics. So bear with me…

Here's a short summary on what's been going on:

Lessee… from what I can remember, Takuya is the chosen of the goddess to protect her creatures that came from another world. The creature's world was taken over by dark and evil forces, turning them into heinous Fiends. Their world was at war, causing it to be in near destruction. At the same time, some bozo scientists who discovered the other world, decided to do an experiment to get there. Then the sky ripped open with a big explosion, nearly killing all the citizens of Shibuya. Then something happened, which you'll find out later, and the people ended up sleeping in a deep slumber. These Crusaders took most of those people and placed them into a machine that built a world for them, to mask the truth of their dear city. The rest became spirit forms, where half of them are at the Dream World and the other at the Real World. After years of fighting, Takuya met Kouji, and the boy soon discovered of Takuya's mysterious side. He learned to help with the powers he is harnessing inside, and soon fell for the boy. Then the Crusaders unleashed their most powerful soldiers to stop Takuya from keeping most of the people in their Spirit Forms, and from protecting the distrustful creatures. And now… more people are being involved in this whole ordeal! What's going to happen, and what will Takuya do? What's really wrong with the boy? And how can Izumi and Kouichi help now that they are pulled into this? What about Hikari?

Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry it took long, but I can't really promise you anything. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it! Please review!))


End file.
